Pyaar Tune Kya Kiya
by KSarah
Summary: Rajat is mentally unstable and behaves like a kid and Purvi is his caretaker...a New Rajvi Story...Read to know more *Last Chapter Updated*
1. Chapter 1

Purvi was working on her laptop not actually working she was making her resume to apply for a job interview….she was very fedup of all the interviews she had almost applied in every company but didn't succeeded in getting a job…

Purvi (irritated) - yaar aajkal ke iss competition mai job milna bhi kitna mushkil ho gaya hai! ab bass bahut ho chuka mujhe bass ek job mil jaaye kaisi bhi ho chalegi but abhi bahut jarurat hai job ki…baba ki davaiya bhi kitni mahengi ho gai hai sirf maa ki salary se sab kuch manage karna bahut mushkil ho raha hai! (praying) ae bhagwan bass meri ye baat sun lo bass ek naukari dila do!

Meanwhile her phone rang it was from her best friend Karan she picked the call

Purvi (without interest) - bol! iss time kyu call kiya hai?

Karan - chipkali good news dene ke liye call kiya hai mene!

Purvi (excited) - tune mere liye koi job dhund li? (crossing finger) please say yes!

Karan - haan meri maa ek job to hai salary bhi kaafi achi hai par thoda mushkil kaam hai!

Purvi - iss time to koi mujhe aag par chalne ko bhi kahe to mai taiyar hu! bahut problems hai ghar mai you know na! mai taiyar hu kya kaam karna hoga mujhe?

Karan - aag par nahi chalna hai par itna aasan bhi nahi hoga!

Purvi (irritated) - ab tu paheliya bujhana band kar tu bata kaam kya hai?

Karan - mai jis company mai kaam karta hu uss company ke boss ke bete ke liye unnhe ek caretaker ki jarurat hai!

Purvi (cuts him) - bass itni si baat? mai taiyar hu

Karan - aree meri puri baat to sun le!

Purvi - ab kuch aur nahi sunna tu apne boss ko bol de ki unnke bete ke liye caretaker mil gai! tu mujhe address message kar de mai kal vaha chali jaaungi! (without listening anything further she cuts the call)

Karan - aree (he took a glance at his phone screen and nodded his head in disappointment) ye ladki bhi na meri puri baat sune bina hi phone kaat diya! khair address message kar deta hu (he messaged the adress to Purvi)

Purvi was very excited she was very happy to get a job finally….

 **Next Morning**

Purvi got ready and left for the place….she grabbed a rikshaw and went towards the Singhania House….the rikshaw stopped in front of a big bungalow….Purvi was shocked to see such a big house…she talked with the watchman and he allowed her to go inside after taking the permission from Rajeev Singhania (owner of the bungalow)

She stepped inside the house the house had a beautiful and expensive interior….she was mesmerized by the beauty of the house…she had never seen such a big house in her entire life

Voice - aap hi Purvi Mehra hai?

Purvi turned and saw a man in his 50's he had an impressive personality his eyes were covered with specs he was wearing a white colour kurta and pajama

Purvi (greeting) - namaste! aap Rajeev sir hai na?

Rajeev (smiling) - haan mai hi Rajeev hu! mujhe Karan ne tumhare baare mai bataya tha! to tum taiyar ho na iss kaam ke liye?

Purvi (confident) - haan sir! I am ready

Rajeev - ye itna aasan nahi hai Purvi! mere bete Rajat ko sambhalna bahut mushkil hai!

Purvi - aap mujh par bharosa kar sakte hai sir I will not disappoint you!

Rajeev (understanding) - okay! aao mai tumhe uss se milva deta hu!

Purvi walked behind him they reached a room many voices were coming from the room… Purvi stopped at her place she took a glance inside the room opening the door slightly and was shocked to see a dark,tall,handsome man about 27 he was wearing a black lower and a blue t-shirt….he was shouting and throwing the things down in anger….some servants were trying to stop him but he was not ready to listen anyone….one maid was standing there holding a tray on which a glass full of milk was kept.…

Rajat (throwing the things down) - mene kaha na mujhe dudh nahi peena! mujhe bahar jaana hai…bahar jaana hai mujhe

Servant (pleading) - baba ek baar aap ye dudh pi lijiye fir hum log aapko baahar le chalenge!

Rajat (stubbornly) - nahi! nahi! nahi! Raamu kaka aap bahut gande ho aapne kal bhi mujhse yahi kaha tha ki aap mujhe bahar lekar jaaoge lekin nahi lekar gaye! mai Katti hu aapse (he made a face and sat on the bed crossing his legs)

Purvi was shocked to see his behavior he was behaving like a 10 year old kid…..Purvi looked at Rajeev his eyes were moist

Rajeev - yahi hai mera beta Rajat! mene tumhe issi ki dekhbhal karne ke liye hire kiya hai!

Purvi was shocked to hear this….

Purvi (in mind) - mene to socha tha ki koi chota bacha hoga lekin ye to (she took a glance at Rajat he was making a cute pout like a child)

Purvi - sir ye sab kaise hua? I mean Rajat ki ye condition?

Rajeev (teary) - mera beta pehle CID mai tha! criminals kaanpte the Rajat Singhania ka naam sunke lekin ek haadse mai Rajat ke dimag par bahut gehri chot lagi aur tabhi se ye aisa ho gaya! Rajat kehne ko to bada hai lekin isska dimag sirf ek 10 saal ke bache jaisa hai!

Purvi felt bad hearing that she kept a hand on Rajeev's shoulder….he wiped his tears and turned to her

Rajeev - bahut jiddi hai Rajat! usske mann ke mutabik kuch na ho to bahut gussa ho jaata hai….isske liye iss saal mai kahi caretaker aaye lekin koi bhi 10 din se jyada tik nahi paaya!

Purvi (confident) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye sir! mai Rajat ka pura dhyan rakhungi now he is my responsibility!

Rajeev looked at her in disbelief she assured him with her eyes and moved inside the room…..she went close to Rajat and sat beside him

Purvi (sweetly) - aapko pata hai Rajat! mere iss bag mai kya hai (showing him the bag)

Rajat (looking at her) - kya hai issme?

Purvi - chocolates! mere iss bag mai der saari chocolates hai….aap khaoge?

Rajat (excited) - sach mai iss bag mai chocolates hai? mujhe bhi chocolate khani hai!

Purvi - chocolate to aapko mai de dungi lekin ek condition par!

Rajat (innocently) - kya condition?

Purvi got up and picked the glass from servant's hand….she again went close to him and forwarded the glass towards him

Purvi - aap ache bache ki tarah ye milk finish karoge to hi aapko chocolates milegi!

Rajat (making faces) - ehhhh! milk nahi pina mujhe bahut ganda hota hai!

Purvi - thik hai fir ye chocolates mai akele hi kha lungi!

Rajat - nahii! mujhe chocolate chaiye! mai ye milk piunga! (he took the glass from her hand and drank it in one breath)

Purvi (smiling) - Good boy! (removing the chocolates from her bag) ab ye saari chocolates aapki! (Rajat took the chocolates happily)

Rajat (happily) - woww! thank you aunty...…aap sach mai bahut achi ho!

Purvi was shocked she felt a little awkward hearing aunty from him

Purvi (hesitantly) - Rajat! aap please mujhe aunty mat bolo!

Rajat (innocently) - to mai aapko kya kehkar bulau?

Purvi (smiling) - Purvi! mera naam Purvi hai to aap mujhe Purvi kehkar bulaao

Rajat - Purvi? (he shook his head in no) nahii! mai aapko Puchki kehkar bulaunga!

Purvi (smiling) - Puchki? (he nodded his head in yes) okay aap mujhe puchki kehkar bulana!

Rajat - vaise aap kaun hai?

Purvi - mai aapki nayi friend hu!

Rajat (excited) - friend? aap mere saath khelengi?

Purvi (pulling his cheeks) - haan! mai aapke saath khelungi!

Rajat (excited) - yeahhhh!

Purvi smiled and left the room…Rajat got busy in eating his chocolates….

Rajeev (impressed) - kya baat hai aapne to bahut ache se sambhal liya! umeed hai aage bhi aap sambhal lengi!

Purvi assured him with her eyes and smiled…

A/N - okay so I am back with a new Rajvi story! I know mostly Rajat serious role mai hi hota hai but issme vo aisa hi hai! I hope you like it….please do review and let me know should I continue it further or not?


	2. Chapter 2

some days passed like this Rajat was now very comfortable with Purvi! He found a friend a saviour in her which he always craved for…..it was not easy for Purvi to handle him he was sometimes very difficult to handle he gets irritated and angry on very tiny things sometimes violent also...

Purvi got ready to go to Singhania house meanwhile her father entered in the room…

Purvi - aree papa aap?

PurviF - tujhse kuch baat karni thi! baith yaha par (he make her sit on the bed and he too sat beside her)

Purvi - kya baat hai papa?

PurviF - beta mujhe bahut fikar ho rahi hai teri! tu Rajat Singhania ke saath pura din rehti hai mene suna hai vo kabhi kabhi bahut violent ho jaata hai!

Purvi (assuring) - aisa kuch nahi hai papa! aap please tension mat lijiye! haan Rajat ko handle karna thoda mushkil hai par vo meri baat sunta hai aur samajhta bhi hai! aur rahi baat usske violent behaviour ki to mujhe pata hai vo mujhe kabhi harm nahi karega!

PurviF - fir bhi beta!

Purvi - aap please ab jyada mat sochiye varna BP high ho jaayega! mujhe late ho raha hai mai jaati hu! Bye (she left the place)

Purvi reached outside Rajat's room the room door was closed….servants were standing holding the breakfast tray banging on the door pleading him to open the door…

Purvi - kya hua Ramu Kaka?

Servant (worriedly) - dekho na bitiya! baba ne apne aap ko kamre mai band kar liya hai kitni der se koshish kar rahe hai lekin vo darwaja khol hi nahi rahe!

Purvi (shocked) - lekin kyu?

Servant - vahi zidd kar rahe hai ki unnko bahar jaana hai! par bade sahab ka hukum hai ki baba ko kahi bhi bahar naa le jaaya jaaye!

Purvi (understanding) - thik hai! mai dekhti hu….aap ye nashta mujhe de dijiye aap log jaaiye! (Purvi took the breakfast tray in her hand and knocked on the door)

Rajat (loudly) - kaun hai? mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni.….aap sab log bahut gande ho!

Purvi - Rajat mai hu! aapki Puchki….mujhse bhi naaraj ho? please darwaja kholo na mere paas aapke liye kuch hai!

Rajat opened the door as soon as he heard Purvi's voice but he didn't speak anything he went and sat on the bed crossing his legs making a angry pout

Purvi smiled on his antics….she went close to him and sat beside him

Purvi (softly) - lagta hai aaj Rajat bahut jyada naaraj hai! apni Puchki se bhi baat nahi karenge!

Rajat (without looking at her) - mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni! mai bahut naraj hu

Purvi - acha! agar mai aapko bahar lekar jaau fir bhi aapki naarajgi dur nahi hogi?

Rajat (excited) - sach mai? tum mujhe bahar lekar jaaogi Puchki?

Purvi (smiling) - haan hum dono bahar chalenge! (picking the plate) lekin ye breakfast karne ke baad chalo jaldi se breakfast kar lo! (she started feeding him he happily ate)

Rajeev was not at home so Purvi took Rajat outside without asking him….she took him to a nearby park he was walking beside her clutching her hand like a small kid….some kids were playing cricket in the park Rajat got very excited

Rajat (excited) - mujhe bhi cricket khelna hai (he freed his hand from Purvi's grip and moved to the kids)

Purvi tried to stop him but he was too stubborn to listen anything…

Rajat (to kids) - mujhe bhi cricket khelna hai! mai aap logo ke saath khelu?

Kid 1 - okay bhaiya! (giving him the bat) ye lo aap batting karo mai balling karta hu!

Rajat happily agreed and started playing with those kids….Purvi sighed and sat on a bench watching him playing she was cheering for him meanwhile a man came there…

Man - aur madam! yaha akele kyu baithi ho? aap kahe to mai thodi company de du?

Purvi (angrily) - ye kya badtameeji hai? jaaiye aap yaha se!

Man - aree badtameeji to aapne abhi dekhi hi kaha hai

He holded her hand she was shocked and was struggling to free her hand but his grip was very tight…..meanwhile Rajat saw them he got angry and moved to the man still holding the bat in his hand

Rajat (angrily) - chod meri Puchki ko!

Man (looking at him) - kaun hai bey tu? chal bhaag idhar se

Rajat - mene kaha na meri Puchki ko chod!

Man saw his body language his body was shaking he was talking like a kid…

Man - hahahhahaa! Ye to koi pagal lagta hai….tu ghar jaake bourn vita pi iss ladki ko mai sambhal lunga!

Rajat's anger was on its peak hearing the word 'Pagal' from him…..he lost his control and angrily hits the bat on man's head….blood started oozing out from his head Purvi was shocked to see the scene

Rajat (angrily) - mai pagal nahi hu! nahi hu mai pagal

Blood was continuously making it's way out of that man's head in no time he got unconscious…..Rajat got scared seeing the blood he throws the bat on the floor and ran from there

Kid 1 - didi! Inn Bhaiya ka to bahut khoon nikal raha hai!

Purvi (scared) - hu….hume issko hospital le jaana hoga! (to kid) beta aap please jaldi se koi rikshaw lekar aao!

The kid nodded and ran to hire a rickshaw…..Purvi removed her scarf and tied it on his head…..after sometime the rickshaw arrived and Purvi rushed him to the hospital…..Purvi was very scared she immediately called Rajeev and explained him everything….Rajeev had to come to hospital….he agreed to bear all the expenses of the man's treatment and also gave some amount of compensation to his family and somehow managed to convince them not to file any case…

Rajeev and Purvi returned to Singhania mansion….Rajeev was very angry upon Purvi

Rajeev - aapko kisne kaha tha Rajat ko bahar lekar jaane ke liye? Rajat ki condition aisi hi hai vo logo ke liye bahut khatarnak ho sakta hai isiliye hum usse kahi bahar nahi jaane dete!

Purvi (guilty) - I am really sorry sir! Rajat zidd kar raha tha to mene socha!

Rajeev (cuts her) - Miss Purvi agar aap Rajat ko handle nahi kar sakti to bata dijiye! mai umeed karta hu aage kabhi aap aisi galti nahi karengi!

Purvi (guilty) - I am sorry sir! aage se aisa nahi hoga

Purvi went to Rajat's room…as soon as she entered the room she heard the voice of someone's sobbing….she saw Rajat was seating on the floor sobbing keeping his head in between his knees….she went close to him and kept a hand on his shoulder….Rajat saw Purvi and immediately hugged her tightly

Rajat (scared) - mene kuch nahi kiya! mai pagal nahi hu…

Purvi (trying to console) - kisne kaha aapse ki aap pagal ho (she broke the hug and cupped his face) aap to bahut ache ho bahut ache!

Rajat (sobbing) - mai bad boy hu na aaj mene unn uncle ko maar diya!

Purvi - nahi aap bad boy nahi ho! aap please ye sab mat socho….sab thik hai mai hu na aapke paas!

Rajat (scared) - tum mujhe chodkar nahi jaaogi na Puchki? I promise mai good boy ban jaaunga

Purvi (assuring) - mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaaungi!

Rajat - promise?

Purvi (smiling) - pakka wala promise!

Purvi knew Rajat was just a helpless child in a adult's body…..he was not at fault he had to deal with intense emotions that are difficult to control and manage….he feel a intense fear of abandonment he didn't wanted Purvi to leave him she was the only person with whom he feels safe…..he just needed love care and attention….

Purvi (in mind) - mujhe ab Rajat ko leke thoda extra careful rehna hoga!

A/N - I hope you guys liked this chapter! please do review and let me know how was it? 


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time Purvi was in her room lost in her thoughts meanwhile her father entered in the room.

PurviF - Purvi beta!

Purvi came out of her trance hearing his voice…

Purvi - aree papa aap soye nahi ab tak?

PurviF - haan sone jaane hi wala tha! (he sat beside her) mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai!

Purvi - haan boliye na papa?

PurviF - beta maine tere liye ek ladka dekha hai! Kabir naam hai usska abhi abhi USA se MS complete kiya hai ussne! mere dost ka beta hai mai chahta hu tu ek baar uss se mile!

Purvi (shocked) - papa ye aap kaisi baate kar rahe hai? aapko ache se pata hai mai abhi shadi nahi karna chahti! (hugging him) mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaaungi!

PurviF (caressing her hairs) - mera bass chale to mai tujhe kabhi apne se dur na jaane du lekin ye to duniya ka dastur hai beti ko to ek din sasural bhejna hi padta hai!

Purvi - agar mai chali gai to aap aur maa akele ho jaaoge isliye mai kahi nahi jaaungi!

PurviF (smiling) - beta mai samajhta hu teri chinta lekin tu meri eikloti beti hai meri bhi ichaa hai mai teri shadi dekhu!

Purvi (resisting) - papa lekin!

PurviF (cuts her) - bass ek baar kabir se mil le meri khaatir?

Purvi (trying to avoid) - papa raat bahut ho gai hai! aapko sona chahiye! aur davai li aapne?

He nodded his head in no

Purvi (a little angry) - kitni baar kaha hai aapse ki apni davaiyo ke saath koi laaparwahi mat kijiye! (she went to his room and came out with medicines) apna khayal to aap rakhte nahi ho aur mujje bhi yaha se bhejna chahte ho! (giving him the medicines) mai kahi nahi jaane wali aapko chodkar!

PurviF was listening all her scolding like a obliged kid….unwillingly he gives up and went to sleep

 **Next Morning**

Purvi reached Rajat's room he was drawing on a paper seating on the floor….

Purvi (softly) - kya kar rahe hai aap Rajat?

Rajat (happily) - Puchki tum aa gai! mai drawing bana raha hu! (showing her the drawing) ye dekho mene kya banaya!

It was a drawing of a small child holding his mother's hands….Purvi smiled seeing the cute drawing made by Rajat

Purvi - bahut pyaari hai bilkul aapki tarah!

Meanwhile someone knocked on the the door.…Purvi turned and saw a strong muscular man

Purvi - jee! aap kaun?

Rajat (excited) - Daya bhaiya aap? (he ran towards Daya and hugged him)

Daya (smiling) - kaise ho tum Rajat?

Rajat - mai bilkul thik hu! aap kaise ho?

Daya - mai bhi thik hu!

Purvi (confused) - ye kaun hai Rajat?

Rajat (happily) - ye Daya bhaiya hai mere dost! ye bahut ache hai jab bhi aate hai mere liye dher saari chocolates laate hai…..(looking at Daya) aaj aap chocolates nahi laaye bhaiya?

Daya - aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki mai aapke liye chocolates naa lau? (he removed some chocolates from his pocket and gave to Rajat)

Rajat - yeahhh! thank you bhaiya! (he sat on his bed and started eating chocolates)

Purvi (looking at Daya) - aap kaun hai?

Daya (forwarding his hand) - Hello! I am inspector Daya from CID! Rajat aur mai pehle saath mai hi kaam karte the!

Purvi (shaking hand) - hello! I am Purvi! Rajat's caretaker!

Daya - Rajat aapko jyada pareshan to nahi karta?

Purvi (looking at Rajat) - nahi bilkul bhi nahi! (looking at Daya) sir agar aap bura na maane to kya mai aapse kuch puch sakti hu?

Daya - aree bura kyu maanunga! pucho kya puchna chahti ho?

Purvi - Rajat ki ye haalat kaise hui? I mean vo pehle CID mai the na fir ye aise?

Daya (sighed) - Rajat humara sabse kaabil officer tha! 1saal pehle ki baat hai uss vaqt kuch aatankwadiyo ke giroh humare yaha active the! hume khabar mili thi ki vo kahi jagah bomb blast karne ki planning kar rahe hai unnke plans janne ke liye jaruri tha ki humara koi aadmi vaha unnke saath rahe! Kisi ek officer ko secret mission par jaana tha aur Rajat ne kaha ki vo jaayega! Rajat vaha unn aatankwadiyo ke bich reh raha tha lekin pata nahi kaise unn logo ko pata chal gaya ki Rajat ek CID officer hai aur unn logo ne Rajat ko bandi bana liya! Rajat ke saath vaha par kya hua ye to hum mai se koi nahi jaanta lekin jab hume Rajat mila to vo adhmari haalat mai tha! hum logo ne to usske bachne ki umeed bhi chod di thi! Rajat bach to gaya lekin usski dimagi haalat aisi ho gai!

Purvi felt bad hearing Rajat's story….she looked at Rajat he was busy in eating his chocolates

Daya - acha Purvi ab mai chalta hu! Bahut din ho gaye the to Rajat se milne aa gaya!

Purvi nodded her head….Daya went close to Rajat and bids him bye ruffling his hands in his hairs…

 **In Night**

Rajat was seating on his bed still drawing something…meanwhile Purvi came there

Purvi - Rajat aap soye nahi ab tak? aur ye kya aap abhi tak drawing bana rahe ho! chalo jaldi se so jaao fir mujhe bhi ghar jaana hai!

Rajat (innocently) - mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai! tum mujhe koi story suna do na Puchki!

Purvi - aapko story sunni hai! (he nodded his head in yes) okay! chalo mai aapko ek achi si story sunati hu! (she make him lay on the bed and started narrating him the story patting his head)

Rajat closed his eyes after sometime and slept….Purvi smiled seeing his innocent face….she covered him with the blanket and turned to go….suddenly she heard Rajat's screaming voice and stopped at her place...Rajat was murmuring something and ran outside the room Purvi too ran behind him and was shocked to see the scene he was holding a knife in his hand about to cut his wrist

Purvi (scared) - Rajat! Ye aap kya kar rahe hai? ye chaku mujhe dijiye (she forwarded her hand and started walking towards him)

Rajat - mere paas mat aana! mujhe mumma ke paas jaana hai

Purvi - dekho Rajat! please aisa mat karo….aap to good boy ho na please ye chaku fenk do! (he was about to cut his wrist when Purvi ran close to him and holded his hand) Ramu Kaka! Rajeev sir (she started calling their name loudly)

She was trying to snatch the knife from his hand but he was not ready to give it back and in between the struggle Purvi got a deep cut on her palms….blood started oozing out from her hand….meanwhile Rajeev and Ramu Kaka came there running they saw the scene and holded Rajat stopping him….they succeeded in getting the knife back….Rajeev inject sedatives on Rajat's shoulder and he got unconscious….one servant did Purvi's dressing and she left for her house…as soon as she entered in her house her father saw bandage on her hand

PurviF (worriedly) - ye tere haath ko kya hua?

Purvi (trying to hide) - kuch nahi papa vo bass!

PurviF - sach sach bata kya hua hai?

Purvi gives up and told the entire incident to her father….he was shocked to hear this

PurviF (angrily) - mene tujhse pehle hi kaha tha tujhe vaha kaam karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai! vo ladka pagal hai aree aaj haath kaata hai kya pata gala kaat de! (worriedly) nahi mai aisa kuch nahi hone dunga! ab mai teri ek nahi sununga tu ab Kabir se bhi milegi aur ye naukari bhi chodegi! (he touched his heart and started breathing heavily)

Purvi (worriedly) - papa aap please shant ho jaaiye! (she make him sit on the sofa and make him drink the water rubbing his back) papa aap please jyada hyper mat hua kijiye tabiyat kharab ho jaayegi!

PurviF - meri baat maan le beta!

Purvi - thik hai! aap yahi chahte hai na ki mai Kabir se milu to mai Kabir se milungi aur ye naukari bhi chod dungi! aap please shant ho jaaiye

She was very scared of losing her father she hugged him….

A/N - done with this chapter! hope you liked it. Please do review and drop your views for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi decided to leave the job because her father wanted her to do this…..she reached Singhania house to meet Rajeev he was in his room….Purvi knocked on the door

Rajeev - aree Purvi tum! aao andar aao

Purvi smiled and moved inside

Rajeev - beta kal raat jo bhi hua usske liye mai maafi maangta hu!

Purvi - are nahi sir! issme aapki infact Rajat ki bhi koi galti nahi hai! (sighed) sir mai aapse kuch baat karna chahti hu!

Rajeev - haan bolo beta!

Purvi explained him everything...

Purvi - mere papa nahi chahte ki mai ye noukari karu isiliye I am sorry lekin mai shayad ye naukari nahi kar paaungi!

Rajeev (understanding) - mai samajh sakta hu! mujhe to pehle se hi andaaja tha khair koi baat nahi!

Purvi (upset) - mai ye naukari nahi chodna chahti thi! (she remembered something) sir aap bura na maane to mai ek baat puchu?

Rajeev - haan pucho?

Purvi - kal raat Rajat ko achanak se kya ho gaya tha aur unhone ye kyu kaha ki unnko mumma ke paas jaana hai?

Rajeev - Rajat ki dimagi haalat to tum jaanti ho ussko itne mood swings hote hai ki koi samajh hi nahi sakta! pehle bhi kahi baar vo apni jaan lene ki koshish kar chuka hai (sadly) Rajat ki maa ki mout ek accident mai hui thi jab vo sirf 12saal ka tha….ussne apni aankho ke saamne apni maa ko marte hue dekha tha to vahi sapna usse bachpan se pareshan karta aaya hai! kal raat bhi shayad ussne vahi sapna dekha tha isliye itna violent ho gaya!

Purvi felt bad hearing that….she kept a hand on Rajeev's shoulder

Rajeev - khair! aaj tumhara aakhri din hai aaj ke din Rajat ko tum sambhal ho usske baad dekhte hai!

Purvi nodded her head and moved inside Rajat's room he was still sleeping.…Purvi went close to him and kept a hand on his head he opened his eyes with her touch….he got up and sat on the bed

Rajat (guilty) - I am sorry Puchki!

Purvi - sorry kyu?

Rajat - kal raat maine tumhara haath kaat diya! mai bahut ganda hu!

Purvi - aap aisa kyu bol rahe ho? dekho mujhe to kuch bhi nahi hua mai thik hu!

Rajat spotted a bandage on her hand and touched her bandaged hand softly

Rajat - dard ho raha hoga na?

Purvi nodded her head in no….Rajat kissed on her bandage Purvi was shocked at his sudden act

Rajat (innocently) - mumma mujhe aise hi kiss karti thi jaha mujhe chot lagti thi iss se jyada dard nahi hota!

Purvi smiled on his innocent reply and touched his face lovingly…

Rajat (hopeful eyes) - tum mujhe chodkar nahi jaaogi na puchki? (holding ears) I am sorry mai aage se kabhi aisa nahi karunga!

Purvi felt bad for him she didn't know what to say…

Rajat - bolo na Puchki! nahi jaaogi na tum mujhe chodkar….mujhe tumhare saath hi rehna hai (he hugged her)

Purvi was still she felt really bad for him she never wanted to leave him like that….its just been a month but she was too attached to Rajat….she somehow control her emotions and separated him

Purvi (smiling) - mai yahi hu kahi nahi jaaungi mai aapko chodkar! mai Ramu kaka ko bhejti hu vo aapko taiyar kar denge! thik hai?

He nodded his head in yes and Purvi left the room…

 **In Night**

Purvi went to Rajat's room with dinner he was seating on the bed drawing….Purvi went and sat beside him

Purvi - Rajat! ye drawing baad mai karna chalo pehle khana kha lo!

Rajat - mujhe bhukh nahi hai!

Purvi - aise kaise bhukh nahi hai! (forwarding the spoon) thoda sa kha lo apni puchki ke liye!

Rajat happily ate….she kept the plate on the table

Purvi - Rajat! aap Ramu kaka aur baki sab ko jyada tang mat karna!

Rajat - mai kisi ko tang nahi karunga! mai to good boy hu na!

Purvi (smiling) - very good! ab chalo jaldi se so jaao!

She make him lay on the bed….he slept after sometime she took a glance at him one last time and left the house…

She reached her home her father was waiting for her seating in the hall…..

PurviF - aa gai tu! mai tera hi intzaar kar raha tha! tune vo naukari chod di na?

Purvi (upset) - haan papa! par mujhe acha nahi lag raha hai! Rajat ko meri itni aadat ho gai thi vo pata nahi kaise react karega!

PurviF (assuring) - vo thode din mai bhul jaayega tere baare mai tu jyada mat soch! (he remembered something) aree haan hum kal delhi jaa rahe hai!

Purvi (confused) - delhi kyu?

PurviF - mere dost ki beti ki sagai hai! Kabir ki bahen ki sagai aur tere rishte ki baat bhi karni hai to isiliye! (placing hand on her head) tu ab aaram kar aur kal subah jaldi taiyar ho jaana!

Purvi nodded her head and moved to her room….she lay down on her bed and was trying to sleep but sleep was miles away from her eyes

Purvi (worriedly) - pata nahi Rajat kaise react karega jab usse pata chalega ki mai ab usske saath nahi rahungi! (praying) ae bhagwan bass sab thik ho!

Purvi and her family left for Delhi the next morning….

 **At Singhania House**

Rajat was seating on his bed continuously looking at room door in a hope to see Purvi coming….he was getting restless its been an hour he was waiting for her but she was nowhere to be seen

Rajat - Puchki ab tak kyu nahi aayi? mai usse bahut miss kar raha hu!

Meanwhile Ramu kaka entered in the room with a new girl.

Rajat - Ramu kaka! meri Puchki kaha hai? (indicating at the girl) aur ye didi kaun hai?

Ramu Kaka (nervously) - vo baba aapki Puchki aaj se nahi aayegi! (indicating at the girl) ye aapki nayi dost hai aaj se ye aapke saath khelegi!

Rajat was shocked to hear this….he was fuming in anger he clutched his bedsheet tightly

Girl (forwarding her hand) - Hello mera naam Riya hai! aap mujhse dosti karoge?

Rajat (loudly) - nahii! mujhe meri Puchki chahiye! (he got up and started throwing the things in anger) mujhe meri Puchki chahiye!

The new girl tried to calm him down but Rajat pushed her with a full force and her head hits with the corner of the bed and she got unconscious…

Rajat (shouting) - mujhe Puchki ke paas jaana hai!

Rajeev came there running hearing the sound and was shocked to see the scenario….the room was a total mess and Riya was unconscious….servants were trying to stop Rajat holding him but he was struggling to free himself from their grip….Rajeev didn't know what to do Rajat finally succeeded in freeing himself and ran outside…..Rajeev and servants too ran behind him before they could understand anything he cuts his wrist blood was oozing out from his hand….in no time he got unconscious murmuring Purvi's name

Rajeev (loudly) - Rajatttttt!

He rushed Rajat to hospital and he was taken inside the OT…..Rajeev was waiting for the doctor to come out finally after half an hour the doctor came.…Rajeev moved to the doctor

Rajeev (worriedly) - Rajat thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - don't worry vo ab khatre se bahar hai! (sigh) aap mere saath mere cabin mai chaliye mujhe aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai!

Rajeev nodded his head and walked with doctor…..they reached the cabin and grabbed a seat…

Rajeev - kya baat hai doctor?

Doctor - ye Rajat ka teesra suicide attempt hai agli baar agar aisa kuch hua to shayad hum usse bacha na paaye! maine aapko pehle bhi advice kiya tha Mr. Singhania aur ab bhi kar raha hu aap Rajat ko kisi ache mental asylum bhej dijiye! Rajat ki mental condition aisi hai ki vo na sirf khud ke liye balki dusro ke liye bhi khatarnak hai!

Rajeev (understanding) - shayad aap thik keh rahe hai doctor! mujhe pehle hi aapki baat maan leni chahiye thi lekin apne bete ke pyaar mai andha ho gaya tha lekin shayad Rajat ki bhalai bhi issi mai hai! ussko ilaaz ki jarurat hai aur jitna ache se usska ilaaz hospital mai ho sakta hai ghar mai nahi ho sakta!

Rajat got discharged from the hospital the next day….he was seating in his room….meanwhile Rajeev entered in the room he sat beside Rajat and kept a hand on his head

Rajat (innocently) - kya hua papa?

Rajeev - kuch nahi beta! mai aapko kahi bhej raha hu aapko vaha bahut saare naye naye dost milenge! aap jaaoge na vaha par?

Rajat (excited) - sach mai vaha mujhe bahut saare dost milenge? (Rajeev nodded his head) fir to mai pakka vaha jaaunga!

Rajeev hugged Rajat a tear rolled down his cheeks….only he knew how hard it was for him to take this decision…..Rajeev took Rajat outside a hospital van was waiting for Rajat

Rajeev (to man) - le jaao isse!

The man nodded his head….Rajat happily sat inside the van and waved his hand biding bye to his father…..

A/N - I don't know when will be the next update! Will try to update soon


	5. Chapter 5

Rajat was taken to the mental hospital it was like any other hospital. patients were separated by their conditions into wards. Keeping the more volatile and likely dangerous from the lesser harmful.

Rajat was taken inside the therapist's cabin their was a basic interview session in which the therapist asked some random questions to him to know about his actual position.….Rajat was seating on the opposite seat of therapist Rajat was playing with the colour cube not concentrating on what doctor was saying

Doctor - Mr. Rajat! (he called his name many times but Rajat was not responding anything he was busy in playing)

Doctor got irritated and pressed the button of alarm….a nurse came inside running

Nurse - yes sir?

Doctor - just take the cube away from him!

Nurse nodded and tried to take the colour cube from Rajat's hand but he tighten his grip on it refused to give it.

Nurse - ye aap mujhe de do mai aapko chocolates dungi!

Rajat (hiding the cube behind his back) - nahi! mai ye nahi dunga ye mujhe meri puchki ne diya tha!

Doctor (trying to calm himself) - acha thik hai! aap mere kuch sawalo ka jawab de do fir aap aaram se khelna koi aapko disturb nahi karega!

Rajat nodded his head innocently.

Doctor - acha ye batao! aapko kya kya karna pasand hai?

Rajat (happily) - mujhe khelna bahut pasand hai! meri Puchki mere saath bahut khelti thi! (looking at him) aap mere saath kheloge uncle?

Doctor - haan jarur khelenge! acha ye batao ye puchki kaun hai?

Rajat - Puchki meri dost hai meri sabse achi wali dost (upset) lekin vo pata nahi kaha chali gai hai! mujhe bhi usske paas jaana hai!

Doctor asked some random questions and after that Rajat was sent to his room….his father had arranged a separate room for him in the hospital keeping in mind about his comfort…..Rajat lied down on his bed and soon drifted to sleep.

 **At Delhi**

Purvi and Kabir's engagement got fixed and both the families decided to keep the ring exchange ceremony today itself….Purvi and Kabir were standing in middle of the hall….first Kabir's sister's ring ceremony was about to take place and after that Kabir and Purvi's!

Purvi (in mind) - meri to kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai mai kya karu! sab kuch itna jaldi jaldi mai ho raha hai (he looked at Kabir he was already staring at her…they both smiled looking at each other) mai aur Kabir ek dusre ke naam ke alava aur kuch nahi jaante aur achanak se ye engagement!

PurviM - areee beta kya soch rahi hai?

Purvi - nahi maa kuch nahi! bass sab kuch itni jaldi jaldi mai ho raha hai ki meri kuch samajh mai hi nahi aa raha hai mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai!

PurviM (assuring) - darne ki kya baat hai! Kabir bahut acha ladka hai aur usske papa aur tere papa to bachpan ke dost hai tu bilkul chinta mat kar sab acha hoga!

Purvi was not sure but she agreed….the ceremony went fine….Purvi was in her hotel room after the engagement ceremony got over she was laying on the bed but was not able to sleep she was getting restless thinking about Rajat.

Purvi (in mind) - mujhe itni bechaini kyu ho rahi hai? Rajat thik to honge na? (she got up from the bed and moved near the window) pata nahi ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai aisa lag raha hai jaise Rajat thik nahi hai!  
(she thought something) Rajeev sir ko ekbaar call karke puchu? (she looked at her watch) nahi nahi! itni raat ho gai hai sab so gaye honge mai kal subah call karti hu!

Purvi tried to sleep but sleep was miles away from her eyes she spent the whole night changing sides on the bed.

 **Next Morning**

A nurse came inside Rajat's room at 5'o clock in the morning to take his blood sample….she wake him up

Rajat (sitting on the bed,rubbing his closed eyes) - mujhe nind aa rahi hai!

Nurse - so jaana lekin pehle mujhe tumhara blood sample lena hoga! (she was holding a injection in her hand….Rajat opened his one eye and got scared seeing the injection he jumped down from the bed)

Rajat (scared) - aunty isse durr hatao! mujhe darr lag raha hai!

Nurse (softly) - kuch nahi hoga bass chota sa injection hai! bass aapka blood sample lena hai test ke liye aur kuch nahi!

The nurse started walking towards him holding the injection in her hand Rajat was getting very scared he was stressed out and on the verge of a panic attack as it is very early and they started this with little warning and no consent.

The nurse went close to him and folded the sleeve of his tshirt upside she holded his left arm and was about to inject him but Rajat got very scared he pushed her back with a full force and ran outside.

He was shouting loudly that everyone's sleep got disturbed….the nurse ran behind him and tried to calm him down but he was not ready to listen anything….

Rajat (angrily) - aap sab log bahut gande ho! mujhe yaha nahi rehna….mujhs meri puchki ke paas jaana hai! (he started running towards the door but two man holds him by his shoulder stopped him from going anywhere)

The nurse had to inject him sedative because he was going out of control…..Rajat got unconscious murmuring Purvi's name….

Purvi was in train coming back to Mumbai she was trying to call Rajeev's number but he was not picking her calls

Purvi (worriedly) - ye Rajeev sir phone kyu nahi utha rahe hai? (she thought something) haan mai ek baar landline par call karke dekhti hu!

She called on the landline number of Singhania house and after 2-3 rings Ramu kaka picked the call.

Purvi (worriedly) - hello! Ramu kaka sab thik to hai na vaha par? Rajat thik hai? agar vo uth gaye ho to meri unnse ek baar baat karwa do na!

Ramu Kaka - Purvi bitiya vo baba ko to bade sahab ne pagalkhane bhej diya (Purvi was shocked to hear this) kal se vo vahi hai! (worriedly) mujhe to bahut chinta ho rahi hai pata nahi baba vaha kaise rahenge!

Purvi - pagalkhane? lekin kyu?

Ramu kaka told Purvi about Rajat's suicide attempt she was hell shocked to discover the truth.….she cuts the call tears started rolling down her cheeks she was feeling guilty

Purvi - Rajat ne suicide karne ki kosish ki meri vajah se? ye maine kya kar diya meri vajah se Rajat mental hospital (she covered her face with her palms and started crying silently)


	6. Chapter 6

Purvi entered in singhania house calling Rajeev's name angrily.

Purvi (loudly) - Rajeev sir! Rajeev sir

'areee Purvi tum kab aayi?' Rajeev asked coming out of his room

Purvi (trying to calm down) - aapne Rajat ko kaunse hospital bheja hai?

Rajeev (understanding) - Purvi! vo actually…..

Purvi (cuts him) - ye aapne acha nahi kiya sir aapne Rajat ko mental hospital bhej diya?

Rajeev (trying to explain) - usse handle karna mushkil ho raha tha mere paas aur koi rashta nahi tha!

Purvi - aap unnke papa hai aur mai unnki sirf ek caretaker mujhe aapko kuch bhi bolne ka haq to nahi hai lekin fir bhi itna jarur kahungi sir ki Rajat ko mental hospital ki nahi balki aapki aur bass thode se pyaar aur attention ki jarurat hai.…she closed her eyes and calmed herself down…..hum aaj hi Rajat ko vaapas lekar aayenge!

Rajeev - lekin...…

Purvi (cuts him) - aap fikar mat kijiye mai khayal rakhungi unnka!

Rajeev - Kab tak? kuch hi mahino baad tumhari shadi ho jaayegi fir kya hoga?

Purvi - aage ki aage dekhenge sir filhal mujhe itna pata hai ki Rajat ko meri jarurat hai.

Rajeev decided not to argue more on this topic and went with her to the mental hospital. he completed all the formalities and they both entered inside Rajat's room. a nurse was trying to convince him to take the medicine but he was not ready to listen anything.

Nurse - please ye medicine le lo mai aapko chocolates dungi!

Rajat (shrinking nose) - nahi! medicine nahi khani mujhe bahut kadwi hoti hai…..ehhhhh he made a face.

his eyes fell on Purvi...his face lighten up seeing her he ran to her and happily hugged her

Rajat (happily) - tum kaha chali gai thi Puchki? pata hai maine tumhe kitna miss kiya.

Purvi (teary) - mene bhi aapko bahut miss kiya….she separated him and holds his hand….ab ghar chale.

Rajat (excited) - hum ghar jaayenge?….she nodded her head in yes with a smile…..yeah! tum ab mujhe chodkar kahi mat jaana!

Purvi - mai aapko chodkar kahi nahi jaaungi!

Rajeev saw the scene he was not able to decide whether he should be happy that Rajat is finally very comfortable with someone or whether he should be sad because that person will be with him only for a short span of time.

Rajeev (in mind) - abhi to tum sab sambhal logi Purvi lekin jab tumhari shadi ho jaayegi kisi aur ke saath to mere bete ka kya hoga? kaise sambhalega vo khud ko? usse tumhari itni aadat ho chuki hai ki vo ek din bhi tumhare bina nahi reh sakta. nahi mujhe kuch na kuch to karna hi hoga!

Rajat was brought to his home again. Purvi manages to convince her parents to take care of Rajat atleast till her marriage with kabir.

months passed like this Rajat was now more habitual of Purvi. Finally Purvi's marriage day arrived she was very happy and was getting ready in her room.

 **At Rajat's house**

Rajat's father was helping Rajat getting ready to attend Purvi's wedding.

Rajat (innocently) - papa ye shadi kya hoti hai?

Rajeev (smiling) - beta shadi ek bahut hi pavitra aur majboot rishta hota hai…he noticed Rajat's expressions it was clearly visible he was not understanding a bit…..beta jin do logo ki shadi hoti hai vo dono humesha saath rehte hai…..he tried to explain him in simple words

Rajat (understanding) - isska matlab Puchki humesha Kabir ke saath rahegi? vo mere saath nahi rahegi…..he got uncomfortable at thought of Purvi going away from him forever

Rajeev understood his insecurity and hugged him. Rajeev and Rajat reached Purvi's home. the house was beautifully decorated all the guests were already present they all were waiting for the baarat.

Rajat was looking very upset after knowing the meaning of the marriage from his father. He didn't wanted Purvi to go away from him

Purvi was seating in her room she was looking very beautiful in her bridal look. though it was a arranged marriage but she liked Kabir he has always been so understanding and caring she was happy that she is going to marry a person like Kabir.

Purvi's father was welcoming the guests inside. suddenly his phone rang he picked the call and was shocked to hear the news. the mobile falls down from his hand and he too falls on the floor with a thud holding his head dejected.

Rajeev (worried) - kya hua bhaishahab?…..he kept a hand on his shoulder he looked up tears were rolling down his cheeks...sab thik to hai na?….he asked with a great concern

PurviF (hitting his head,crying) - sab kuch khatam ho gaya. meri beti ki jindagi barbad ho gai!

Rajeev (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai? aakhir hua kya hai?

PurviF - Kabir ne shadi ke liye mana kar diya vo log baarat lekar nahi aayenge…..he got up and ran towards his room without saying anything further

Everyone were shocked to hear this. Rajat was not able to understand what was happening around him he was standing in a corner quietly trying to understand the things. Rajeev ran behind Purvi's father his room door was locked from inside he started banging on the door calling his name again and again.

someone informed Purvi that his wedding has been cancelled off by Kabir and her father has locked himself in the room….Purvi was dejected to hear this she felt as if the ground itself had been taken away from her feet tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks….all her dreams of happy married life with kabir just crushed in a second she was dejected….she ran towards her father's room the door was locked and many people were gathered outside the room..

Purvi (banging the door) - papa! darwaja kholiye papa please darwaja kholiye…..she breaks down she sat on the floor and started crying badly keeping her head on the room door pleading her father to open the door

Rajeev - bahut der ho gai hai hume darwaja todna hoga….

Purvi stepped back and some young boys breaks the door. as soon as the door opened Purvi was shocked to see the scene her feet trembled her father was tieing the noose around his neck standing on a table.

Purvi (loudly) - pappaaaaaa!

Rajeev and some men stepped inside and forcefully stopped him.

Rajeev - ye kya kar rahe hai aap Bhaisahab? pagal ho gaye hai kya?

PurviF (crying) - to aur kya karu mai? meri beti ki shadi wale din hi ladke ne shadi karne se mana kar diya! duniya wale to yahi kahenge na ki meri beti mai koi kami hai…..Purvi hugs her father she was very scared of losing him…kaun karega meri beti se shadi? mai ye sab nahi dekh paaunga mai apni beti ko aise pal pal marte hue nahi dekh paaunga!

Purvi (crying) - mujhe nahi karni shadi papa! aapko kuch ho gaya to mai mar jaaungi please kabhi aisa dobara mat karna…..she hugged him even more tightly

PurviF - pata nahi kin bure karmo ki saja mil rahi hai mere parivar ko.…niche itne log hai shadi ki saari taiyariya ho chuki hai aur ab agar shadi nahi hogi to meri to izzat mitti mai mil jaayegi…meri beti ki puri jindagi barbad ho jaayegi kaun karega meri beti se shadi…..he breaks down

Voice - mai karunga shadi!

Purvi's father looked in the direction of the voice and was shocked to see Rajat.

PurviF (shocked) - tum?

Rajat (innocently) - haan! mai karunga puchki se shadi...papa kehte hai shadi ke baad do log humesha saath rehte hai aur mujhe puchki ke saath hi rehna hai isliye mai karunga puchki se shadi!

Purvi's father was shocked to hear this he was not able to decide what to do. He glanced at Purvi then at Rajat he shook his head

Rajeev - haan Bhaisahab! agar aap haan kahe to mai Purvi ko apne ghar ki bahu banane ke liye taiyar hu! bataiye kya aap apni beti ka haath mere bete Rajat ke haath mai denge?

Purvi's father was not able to decide many things were running into his mind. if the wedding will not take place today his daughter may remain unmarried for life he was very scared for her future. He again glanced at Rajat and decided to give consent for the marriage with a heavy heart

PurviF - mai iss shadi ke liye taiyar hu!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai papa? mai ye shadi nahi kar sakti!

PurviF (joining hands,crying) - please beta maan jaa meri izzat ka sawal hai aur mai tujhe jindagi bhar aise nahi dekh paaunga. haalat ki majboori hai tu iss shadi ke liye haan kar de. agar tune iss shadi ke liye haan nahi ki to mai apni jaan le lunga.

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this some fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She was feeling very helpless she glanced at Rajat how could she marry a person who doesn't even know the meaning of marriage. her whole life is going to be affected with a single decision she agreed to marry Rajat for the shake of her father.

Purvi sat inside the mandap with Rajat the wedding rituals started. Purvi was dejected and seating like a statue tears were rolling down her cheeks. they completed their fera's and the priest asked Rajat to tie the mangalsootra on her neck.

Rajat's hands approached near her neck to tie the mangalsootra she clutched her dress tightly and closed her eyes in helplessness. She didn't wanted to marry him but she had to.

Rajat filled the vermilion in her head some fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She glanced at Rajat he was looking very happy she was feeling very helpless she just wanted to run away from there she wanted to be alone she wanted to cry out loud.

Rajeev looked at both of them and took a relief sigh.

Rajeev (in mind) - mujhe maaf kar dena Purvi! mai jaanta hu mene ye sahi nahi kiya tumhare saath lekin mere bete ki khusi aur bhalai dono tumhare saath hai mai usse pal pal marte hue nahi dekh sakta please mujhe maaf kar dena…mene hi Kabir ko muhh maangi kimat di thi tumhari life se jaane ke liye tumhe shadi ke mandap mai akela chod dene ke liye.…mai jaanta hu mai bahut selfish ban raha hu lekin mere bete ki khusi ke liye mai selfish kehlane ke liye bhi taiyar hu!

A/N - Rajvi is now married! will their friendship be able to handle this sudden change in their relationship? will Purvi be able to behave same with Rajat after all this? please do review guys as it encourages us to write more


	7. Chapter 7

It was the time of Purvi's bidaai her parents were crying but she was standing just like a statue she was devastated her heart was shattered she had lost faith in her father…how could he force her to marry someone like Rajat…her world was crumbling at her feet and no matter how hard she tried getting it to get back together she just could not do it.

PurviF (folding hands,crying) - mujhe maaf kar dena beta! mai jaanta hu mene ye tere saath sahi nahi kiya lekin mai majboor hu.

Purvi took a glance at him with a expressionless face he knew how difficult it must be for her...her mother hugged her and cried but she didn't respond anything she started walking towards her car and sat inside…Rajat sat beside her and the car geared up she didn't even look back she was seating calmly.…Rajat was just staring at her trying to figure out the reason for her sadness.

Purvi walked inside Rajat's bedroom she locked the door and started crying bitterly sitting on the floor resting her back on closed room door...

Rajat and Rajeev were seating in the hall the sobbing sound of Purvi was audible outside

Rajat - papa! Puchki kyu ro rahi hai?…..he asked worriedly

Rajeev - beta vo apni family ko miss kar rahi hai…tum bhi to Puchki ko miss karte the tab aise hi rote the na…..he nodded his head in yes….tumhe apni Puchki ka khayal rakhna hoga ab to vo humesha tumhare saath hi rahegi tum usse jyada preshan mat karna….okay?

Rajat - mai Puchki ko bilkul tang nahi karunga….mai bilkul good boy ban jaaunga!

Rajeev patted his cheeks and hugged him.

 **In Night**

Purvi came out from the bathroom after taking a shower she was standing infront of dressing table combining her hairs….her eyes fell on her mangalsootra she clutched the mangalsootra and closed her eyes in helplessness.

Voice - Purvi!

Purvi wiped her tears and turned Rajeev was standing on the room door she ignored him completely and sat on the bed….Rajeev was feeling guilty but he had no other option he sighed and stepped close to Purvi.

Rajeev - Purvi mai jaanta hu ye sab tumhare liye aasan nahi hai lekin….

Purvi (stern) - raat bahut ho chuki hai I think ab aapko sona chahiye….she said getting up from the bed

Rajeev (trying to find words) - Purvi mai….

Purvi (angrily) - aapko kya lagta hai sir aapne mujh par bahut bada ahsaan kiya hai meri shadi apne bete ke saath karwakar?…..tears started rolling down her cheeks….mere hone wale pati ne mujhe shadi ke mandap mai chod diya aur mere papa ne apni izzat bachane ke liye meri shadi aise hi kisi ke saath bhi karwa di….she looked at Rajeev furiously….kya jarurat thi aapko itna mahaan banne ki? aap jaante hai aapke mahaan banne ke chakkar mai ek pal mai meri puri jindagi barbad ho gai….mai to apni jindagi ke uss mod par khadi hu jaha par mujje pata hi nahi chal raha hai ki mai kya karu….she sat on the bed and started sobbing covering her face with her palms.

Rajeev understood it was not the right time to say anything she needs some time he left the room.

Purvi was sobbing when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Voice - Puchki!

Purvi angrily jerked his hand Rajat was shocked at her sudden changed behavior.

Purvi (loudly) - durr raho mujhse! mere paas aane ki koshish bhi mat karna….she said pointing her finger on him warningly

Rajat (scared) - tum itna gussa kyu ho rahi ho? tum mujhse naaraj ho? I am sorry…he said innocently holding his ears…..mai ab se tumhe bilkul pareshan nahi karunga mai pakka good boy ban jaaunga tum please aise gussa mat karo…

Purvi closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

Purvi - aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Rajat (showing the ice-cream bowl) - mai tumhare liye ice-cream laaya hu papa ne kaha ki tum bahut sad ho jab mai sad hota hu to tum mere liye ice-cream laati ho na….aaj tum sad ho tum ye ice-cream khaao….he forwarded the bowl….tumhari sadness bhaag jaayegi….he said smiling

Purvi (calmly) - mujhe ice-cream nahi khani! aap so jaao jaakar.

Rajat - okay! lekin tum bhi to thak gai hogi tumhe nahi sona?

Purvi - nahi! mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai….

Rajat (innocently) - mai tumhe story sunau?…..Purvi looked at him in disbelief….jab mujhe nind nahi aati hai tab tum mujje story sunati ho na aur story sunkar mujje nind aa jaati hai…aaj mai tumhe story sunaunga aur fir tumhe bhi nind aa jaayegi!

Purvi - nahi! usski koi jarurat nahi hai mai so jaati hu….she removed a blanket from the cupboard and unfold it on the floor….

Rajat (confused) - tum yaha floor par sone wali ho?

Purvi - haan….she replied calmly and lay down

Rajat - nahi tum yaha kaise so sakti ho ye floor chubhega….tum bhi bed par hi so jaao!

Purvi (getting up) - Rajat aap please jaakar so jaaiye!

Rajat - agar tum yaha floor par so'ogi to mai bhi yahi sounga floor par…..jaha Puchki vaha Rajat….he said innocently

Purvi (shouting) - aapko koi baat ek baar mai samajh nahi aati hai? mene kaha na aapse aap chupchap jaakar so jaaiye bed par…

Rajat (scared) - tum itna gussa kyu ho rahi ho?…..mene kuch gadbad kar di kya?.….I am sorry….he made a innocent face and again holded his ears….mai aage se tumhari saari baate maanunga I promise….he touched his neck and swear

Purvi (trying to calm down) - filhal to aap jaakar bed par so jaaiye….Rajat nodded his head and slept on the bed…

Purvi was trying to sleep but was not able to Kabir's memories were flashing infront of her eyes.

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Kabir and Purvi were seating on a bench in a garden they both were talking about their future plans.

Kabir - Purvi mai soch raha hu humari shadi ke baad mai apna transfer Mumbai karwa lunga….Purvi looked at him in shock….mai jaanta hu tum apne parents ke liye apni saari responsibities nibhana chahti ho aur mai bhi yahi chahta hu ki shadi ke baad bhi tum apne beti hone ka farz nibhao…

Purvi's eyes filled with happy tears she was feeling very lucky to have a understanding person like kabir in her life…Kabir wiped her tears and squeezed her hand lightly a smiled curved on Purvi's lips.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Tears started rolling down Purvi's cheeks remembering Kabir she got up and started walking towards the room gallery…meanwhile her eyes fell on Rajat he was shivering due to cold she moved close to the bed and covered him with the blanket suddenly Rajat clutched her hand in his sleep.…Purvi was trying to free her hand but he tighten his grip.

Rajat (murmuring in sleep) - Puchki mai good boy ban jaaunga tum please mujh se gussa mat raho!

Purvi felt really bad for him he was not at fault but it was not her fault either a tear rolled down her cheeks…Purvi freed her hand making sure his sleep doesn't get disturbed and went towards the terrace….she started crying seating on the floor.

Purvi - kyu? aakhir kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa kabir? agar tumhe mujhse shadi nahi karni thi to bass ek baar bol dete...shadi ke mandap mai chodkar chale gaye tum mujhe! aakhir kya galti thi meri...she was sobbing bitterly…..tumhe mere saare sawalo ke jawab dene hi honge aakhir kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa!

She was crying continuously she didn't even realised when she slept there only.

A/N - done with the chapter! hope you guys liked it please do review


	8. Chapter 8

Purvi's father came to meet Purvi the next day in singhania house….he was seating in the hall talking with Rajeev meanwhile Purvi came out of her room he went close to Purvi and hugged her Purvi was standing still she didn't returned the hug.

Purvi - kyu aaye hai aap yaha par?…..she asked in a stern voice

Purvi's father separated from the hug he understood seeing her facial expressions that she is very angry and hurt by him.

Rajeev - beta tumhare papa tumhe pag fero ki rasam ke liye maayke le jaane aaye hai!

Purvi - mera koi maayka nahi hai….she said turning to other side angrily

PurviF (teary) - beta mai jaanta hu tu naaraj hai lekin….

Purvi - aapki izzat bach gai na Mr. Mehra…..Purvi's father was shocked to hear Mr. Mehra instead of papa from her…..fir kyu aaye hai aap yaha par?….she turned to him with a furious look

PurviF - beta ye bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi - iss se pehle ki mai kuch aur bolu aap please chale jaaaiye yaha se Mr. Mehra! mujhe aapki ya kisi aur ki koi jarurat nahi hai….she moved to her room without listening anything further

Tears started rolling down Purvi's father's cheeks seeing his only daughter's rude behavior towards him….Rajeev kept a hand on his shoulder in assurance.

Rajeev - abhi gusse mai hai thoda vaqt dijiye usse bhaishahab vo sambhal jaayegi!

PurviF - usski koi galti nahi hai uss par kya bit rahi hogi ye mai samajh sakta hu…..he wiped his tears and turned to Rajeev….meri beti ka khayal rakhiyega….he folded his hands but Rajeev holds them

Rajeev - ye aap kya kar rahe hai Bhaisahab! aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye Purvi ab iss ghar ki bahu nahi beti hai….he said assuring him with a smile

Purvi's father nodded his head and left the place.

one month passed like this Purvi's behavior didn't changed at all she was still behaving rudely with everyone even with Rajat….she was in her room studying for her exams meanwhile Rajat came to her

Rajat - Puchki! chalo na hum dono khelte hai!

Purvi (calmly) - Rajat! mere exams hai mujhe padhna hai….mai aapke saath nahi khel sakti!

Rajat (understanding) - okay! tum padhai karo mai apni drawings banata hu.

Purvi ignored his words and got busy in her studies….Rajat sat on the floor and started drawing….Purvi was very irritated she was not able to concentrate on her studies she closed the book and sat on the bed holding her head.

Purvi (self talk) - dimag kharab ho raha hai mera kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha pata nahi kal exam mai kya hoga..

Rajat heard this he started thinking something tapping his index finger on his head…he raised his index finger in excitement getting a idea and ran outside...

he came back after sometime holding a milk glass in his hand….he stepped close to Purvi and forwarded the glass towards her

Purvi - ye kya hai?

Rajat - milk! milk se mind strong hota hai tum hi to kehti ho…..Purvi was getting irritated by his talks…..kal tumhara exam hai na to tum ye milk pi lo tumhe sab ache se yaad ho jaayega….he said happily

Purvi (getting up) - mujhe dhudh nahi chahiye!

Rajat - pi lo na please…..he pleaded innocently

Purvi (angrily) - mene kaha na mujhe dhudh nahi chahiye….her hand touched with the milk glass with a jerk and some milk poured down on Rajat's hand

Rajat's hand got burned he started crying loudly holding his head….

Rajat - ahhhh! bahut jal raha hai….he continues crying

Purvi (holding his hand) - dikhao mujhe…..his back of palm has become red due to burning…..aaiye baithiye yaha par….she make him sit on the bed and started applying ointment blowing air on it

Rajat was still crying while Purvi was worried for him.

Purvi - kuch nahi hua….she wipes his tears….bass abhi thodi der mai thik ho jaayega….she was blowing air on his hand continuously

Rajat - ahhhh! jal raha hai.

Purvi (a little angry) - kitni baar kaha hai mene aapse ki dur rahiye mujjse…..dekha lag gai na chot!

Rajat - mai tumse dur nahi reh sakta! tum to meri best friend ho na….he said innocently

Purvi was speechless on his innocent reply she shook her head in disappointment.

Purvi - ab aap so jaaiye raat bahut ho chuki hai!

Rajat - okay! lekin aaj tum mujhe story sunaogi na please?….he asked innocently

Purvi couldn't deny his request she was already feeling bad for burning his hand….she nodded her head in yes Rajat smiled and lay down on the bed….Purvi started narrating him a story he slept clutching Purvi's hand tightly.

Purvi (in mind) - ye mujhe kya ho gaya hai mai kisi aur ki galti ki saja Rajat ko kyu de rahi hu….she glanced at Rajat he was sleeping peacefully….I am sorry Rajat lekin mai jab bhi aapko dekhti hu na mujhe Kabir ka diya hua vo dhokha yaad aata hai baar baar ek hi sawal aata hai ki aakhir Kabir ne mere saath aisa kyu kiya?

her eyes filled with tears she wiped her tears and moved back to her study table.

 **Some Days later**

Rajat and Purvi were invited to a party organised by Abhijeet for Tarika's birthday party….Rajat was getting ready for the party with the help of Ramu kaka meanwhile Purvi entered in the room she was coughing badly.

Rajat (worriedly) - kya hua tumhe puchki?

Purvi - bass thoda sa fever hai….I am sorry mai party mai nahi aa paaungi…she sat on the bed still coughing and sneezing

Rajat (getting up) - tum nahi jaaogi to mai bhi nahi jaaunga….he said stubbornly

Voice - Rajat tum taiyar ho gaye?

Rajat looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rajeev entering in the room.

Rajat - papa! Puchki nahi jaa rahi hai isiliye mai bhi nahi jaaunga!

Rajeev - kya hua Purvi? tum party mai kyu nahi aa rahi ho?….he asked looking at Purvi

Purvi - kuch nahi sir bass meri tabiyat thik nahi hai….I am sorry mai nahi aa paaungi!

Rajeev (understanding) - acha thik hai fir hum log bhi nahi jaate hai!

Purvi - aree nahi sir aap log please jaaiye! vo log Rajat ke purane dost hai aap log meri vajah se cancel mat kijiye jaana.…mai thodi der rest karungi to thik ho jaaungi….she said insisting them to go

Rajeev - are you sure?

Purvi - haan sir! aap log jaaiye.

Rajeev and Rajat left for the party….Rajat was enjoying the party though he didn't remember anything about his CID officer life but he knows all of them as his friends…Rajat was busy in eating his ice-cream when he saw Daya was insisting Shreya to go home with him….Rajat was listening their conversation keenly.

Shreya - mene kaha na Daya mai thik hu!

Daya - bilkul thik nahi ho tum! tumhara sar kab se dard kar raha hai aur tum ho ki…..ab mai tumhari ek nahi sununga tum baitho chup chap yaha par….he make her sit on a chair…..mai abhi gaadi nikaalta hu!

Shreya (holding his hand) - Daya please halka sa sar dard hai mujhe ghar nahi jaana! mai jaanti hu aap mujjse bahut pyaar karte hai meri bahut fikar karte hai you are the best husband in this world….she said buttering him

Daya (in disbelief) - Shreya tum!

Rajat was confused by what Shreya has said he moved close to Daya out of curiosity.

Rajat - Daya bhaiya! ye best husband kya hota hai?…he asked innocently

Daya and Shreya smiled looking at each other hearing his question.

Shreya - best husband vo hota hai jo apni wife se bahut pyaar karta hai usska bahut khayal rakhta hai….jo apni wife ki saari baate maanta hai aur haan bahut responsible hota hai jab usski wife ki baat aati hai!

Rajat - mai bhi to apni Puchki ki saari baate maanta hu to mai bhi best husband hua na?….he asked innocently

Daya (smiling) - haan bilkul!…..Shreya ab ghar chalo tumhari tabiyat bilkul thik nahi hai tum ab ghar chalkar davai logi aur aaram karogi….he said strictly

Rajat (in mind) - Puchki ki bhi to tabiyat kharab hai! bhaiya ne kaha ki responsible husband apni wife ka khayal rakhta hai….mai bhi responsible husband banunga mai apni Puchki ka bahut khayal rakhunga!

he ran towards Rajeev happily.

Rajat - Papa mujhe ghar jaana hai!

Rajeev - kyu? kya hua? aapko party mai maja nahi aa raha?

Rajat - nahi vo puchki ko fever hai na to mujhe usska khayal rakhna hai….mai best husband hu na aur jo best husband hote hai vo apni wife ka bahut khayal rakhte hai….he said happily

Rajeev was surprised to hear all this from Rajat….the guy who needed constant care of someone else was proposing to take care of his wife he was amazed his eyes filled with happy tears.…he took Rajat to home.

Rajat entered inside the room Purvi was seating on her study table reading a book….Rajat stepped close to her and snatched the book from her hand.

Purvi (shocked) - aapne ye book kyu le li?

Rajat - tumhari tabiyat kharab hai na fir tum yaha kyu baithi ho…..he holds her hand….chalo bed par jaakar so jaao….Purvi was shocked to hear this….tumne davai li?... She nodded her head in no

Rajat make her stand and took her to the bed.…Purvi was surprised at his sudden changed behaviour she took her medicine on his insistence…

Rajat - chalo ab aankhe band karo aur so jaao.

Purvi - nahi! mujhe nind nahi aa rahi hai!

Rajat - okay! mai tumhe lori sunata hu fir tumhe nind aa jaayegi!

Purvi looked at him in disbelief but he just make her lay down and started patting her head just like Purvi used to do…

Rajat - pyaari pyaari sundar pariyon jaisi hai,  
Kisi ki nazar na lage meri Puchki aisi hai!  
Shehad se bhi meethi, doodh se bhi gori Chupake chupake, chori-chori!

Purvi was looking at him in amazement he kept on singing lori patting her head unknowingly a smile curved on Purvi's lips.

A/N - Rajat is trying to behave like a responsible husband in his own way! what do you think guys? please do review! Happy Friendship Day to you all :D


	9. Chapter 9

Purvi woke up the next morning and was shocked to see Rajat's position he was sleeping resting his head on her stomach clutching her hand tightly…may be he slept while singing the lori.…Purvi freed her hand with a jerk and Rajat's sleep got disturbed.

Rajat - tum uth gai Puchki….he asked rubbing his hand on his eyes still feeling sleepy

Purvi - Haan! aapko nind aa rahi hai shayad aap aaram se so jaaiye….she said getting up from the bed

Rajat (getting up) - nahi mai to good boy hu na aur good boy late tak nahi sote! tumhara fever kaisa hai ab….he checked her forehead

Purvi - mai thik hu….she replied coldly and moved inside the bathroom

 **In Evening**

Purvi was in the garden of the house lost in her own thoughts when Rajat came there….he sat beside her and suddenly kissed on her cheeks….Purvi came out of her trance with this sudden act of Rajat she touched her cheeks and looked at Rajat in shock.

Rajat (nervously) - vo mai TV dekh raha tha ussme hero ne aise hi apni best friend ko kiss kiya tha to isliye mene bhi tumhe kiss kiya….tum mujhse gussa to nahi ho na?

Purvi took a deep breath and calm herself down she knew there is no point in telling him anything…she angrily moved to her room.…Rajat too went behind her he took out a saree from the cupboard and moved to Purvi.

Rajat (forwarding the saree) - tum aaj ye pehno dinner date ke liye ye mera favorite color hai….he said happily

Purvi (shocked) - dinner date?

Rajat - haan mujhe papa ne bataya ki jab hum bahar dinner karne jaate hai apni wife ke saath to usse dinner date bolte hai…..aaj hum dono bhi dinner date par jaayenge!

Purvi (getting up) - mujhe kahi nahi jaana….she tried to go but Rajat stopped her holding her wrist

Rajat - please chalo na! mujhe bahar jaana hai….he pleaded innocently

Purvi - mene kaha na mujhe bahar nahi jaana hai….aapko koi baat ek baar mai samajh kyu nahi aati hai…..she said turning to him almost shouting

Rajat got scared and freed her hand he was on the verge of tears….he sat on the bed crossing his hands against his chest with a angry pout.

Purvi (in mind) - ye mai kya kar rahi hu?…..she closed her eyes and took a deep breath

She calmed herself and moved to Rajat.…she sat beside him

Purvi - I am sorry….she said softly but Rajat ignored him and turned to other side

Purvi (holding ears) - mujhe aap par aise nahi chillana chahiye tha! I am sorry….dekho ab to mene kaan bhi pakad liye! ab to maaf kar do

Rajat took a glance at her she was holding her ears making a puppy face his anger melted in seconds but he remembered something.

Rajat - nahi! mai tumhe maaf nahi karunga tum mere saath humesha aise hi karti ho naa to mere saath khelti ho aur naa hi meri koi baat maanti ho….he said complaining

Purvi (understanding) - acha thik hai fir hum log bahar chalte hai dinner date par! okay?

Rajat made a face Purvi smiled on his antics and moved inside the bathroom….she came out wearing light blue color saree with golden border which Rajat had asked her to wear.

Purvi - dekho ab to mene aapki favourite saree bhi pahen li! ab bhi maaf nahi karoge…..she said holding her ears standing infront of him

Rajat (excited) - yeahh! hum bahar jaayenge….I Love You Puchki….he kissed on her cheeks in happiness and ran outside

Purvi touched her cheeks she was still in shock.

They reached a nearby restaurant….when they were entering inside Rajat saw a couple the girl was holding boy's arm possessively….he thought something and holded Purvi's arm….Purvi looked at him in shock he just gave a sweet smile to her she didn't said anything and entered inside.

they both were having the dinner meanwhile someone tapped on Purvi's shoulder she turned and saw Karan she was very happy to see him..

Purvi - karan tum…..she gets up and hugged him happily

Rajat didn't like it he got up and angrily separated them….Purvi looked at him in disbelief

Purvi - ye kya badtameeji hai Rajat?…..she asked angrily

Rajat - tumhe sirf mai hug kar sakta hu..…tum sirf meri ho Puchki….he hugged her tightly

Purvi's eyes wide open in shock….People were staring at them she got uncomfortable she lightly pushed Rajat back and moved outside the restaurant.

Rajat too went behind her Karan shook his head in disappointment….Purvi was seating on the backseat of car she was fuming in anger remembering the scene of restaurant….Rajat sat beside her and the driver geared the car.

Rajat - tum vaha se chali kyu aayi? mujhe tumhare saath dance karna tha….he complained

Purvi (angrily) - ye aapko aajkal ho kya gaya hai? kyu aise behave kar rahe hai jaise….she looked away

Rajat sensed she is angry he kept his index finger on his lips and sat silently like a obedient kid.

Purvi entered inside her bedroom she was very angry on Rajat she sat on her bed trying to calm herself down…meanwhile Rajat too entered inside he was confused and trying to figure out the reason for her anger.

Rajat - kya hua Puchki? tum fir se gussa kyu ho gai?….he asked innocently

Purvi - kuch nahi! mera sar dard kar raha hai….mujhe sona hai….she took out blanket from the cupboard and lay on the floor closing her eyes.

Rajat (in mind) - Puchki fir se gussa ho gai mujhse!

He thought something and ran towards the study table….he started drawing something on paper with a sketch pen

Purvi was not able to sleep something was bothering her…she moved to the bathroom and changed her clothes.

she came out of the bathroom after sometime Rajat saw her and ran close to her.

Rajat - ye dekho mene kya banaya….he showed her a paper

Purvi glanced at the paper it was a drawing of a boy and girl standing together holding each other's hands….Rajat and Puchki was written on it

Rajat (holding ears) - mene fir se koi gadbad kar di na….I am sorry…..he made a innocent face

Purvi looked at Rajat and then at drawing a smile appeared on her face seeing the cute drawing made by Rajat.

A/N - Rajat is being possessive about Purvi! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please do review also


	10. Chapter 10

Rajeev called Purvi in his room to talk about something…Purvi reached there and knock on the door.

Rajeev - aao Purvi beta!

Purvi smiled lightly and entered inside.

Purvi - kahiye sir?

Rajeev - Purvi beta! mai soch raha tha ki tum kyu na humara office join kar lo….Purvi was shocked to hear this….mera matlab hai ghar par baithe baithe tum vaise hi bore ho jaati ho thoda kaam mai busy rahogi to mann bhi bahel jaayega aur bekar ke khayal bhi nahi aayenge mann mai!

Purvi - shayad aap sahi keh rahe hai sir! mai taiyar hu…mai kab se join kar sakti hu?

Rajeev - aaj se hi join kar lo?

Purvi - okay sir….she turned to go but stopped….thank you sir aapne aaj tak mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai aap nahi hote to pata nahi kya hota…she said softly

Rajeev - tum to meri beti jaisi ho….he placed his hand on her head….khush raho humesha!

Purvi smiled and left the room….she started working in Rajeev's office…

some days passed like this Purvi was in the office working on her laptop meanwhile her phone rang it was from Singhania house landline she picked up the call it was Rajat.

Rajat - Puchki tum kab aaogi? mai tumhe bahut miss kar raha hu.

Purvi - Rajat! bass mai thodi der mai nikal rahi hu…don't worry mai jaldi aa jaaungi!

Rajat - okay! mai tumhara wait karunga….he cuts the call

Purvi kept her phone aside she was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even heard the sound of fire alarm….the office had been caught in the fire because of short circuit…

 **At Singhania House**

Rajeev got a call from the office and got to know about the place had caught fire….he was shocked to hear the news.

Rajeev (in mind) - ae bhagwan ye kya ho gaya…..he remembered about Purvi….Purvi bhi to office mai hai vo thik to hogi na?

He immediately dialled Purvi's number but she was not picking the calls…he started panicking…Rajat was playing with his toys happily he noticed his father's worried face.

Rajat - kya hua papa? aap itne sad kyu lag rahe ho?

Rajeev (trying to hide) - kuch nahi! mai office jaa raha hu….kuch important kaam yaad aa gaya mujhe!

Rajat - mai bhi chalunga! mujhe Puchki se milna hai…

Rajeev - nahi! aap nahi chal sakte..

Rajat - nahii! mujhe jaana hai matlab jaana hai….he said stubbornly

unwillingly Rajeev agreed they both reached the place…Rajeev was shocked to see the scenario the office building was in the fire and fire brigade team was trying to control the fire….Rajeev started searching for Purvi but she was nowhere to be seen.….one of the employee told him that she may be inside Rajeev found the ground missing beneath his feets he was scared…

Rajat - Puchki kaha hai Papa?….he asked worriedly

Rajeev - Purvi! vo andar hai….mai…

Rajat was shocked to hear this he immediately ran inside the office….Rajeev and some other men tried to stop him but he didn't listened anyone..

Purvi came out of her trance with sound of her ringtone and was shocked to see the cabin surrounded with fire….she immediately ran towards the glass door of cabin and tried to open it but to her shock it was locked….she was horrified and was screaming for help….she was trying to escape the place but was unable to do so..

Purvi (banging the door) - koi hai yaha par! please bachao mujhe….she was crying calling for help

Rajat (loudly) - Puchki! kaha ho tum?…..he was searching for Purvi calling her name again and again

suddenly Rajat spotted Purvi banging on the cabin door…he saw Purvi trapped in fire all around….he was scared of losing her he forgot everything he just wanted to save her….he ran towards the door….Purvi got more scared seeing him not for herself but she was scared for him

Purvi - Rajat! aap please jaaiye yaha se….aapko kuch ho gaya to….her sound was not audible outside because of glass door

Rajat - mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga Puchki! mai tumhe bacha lunga….he indicated with his hands to step her back

She stepped back…Rajat breaks the glass of the door with his hands some glass pieces stuck inside his hand…blood started oozing out from his hand Purvi was scared to see the scenario…he breaks the door and gets to her…he hugged her tightly and took a relief sigh Purvi was shocked she was standing still…

Rajat (cupped her face) - tum! tum thik ho?…..he again hugged her….mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga kuch bhi nahi!

Purvi felt something different when he hugged her for the first time she didn't wanted to break that hug….she was feeling like being in his arms forever..She saw the blood flowing from Rajat's hands she immediately separated from the hug and bandaged his hand toring her Saree.….Rajat looked around he got scared seeing the fire all around he hugged Purvi.

Rajat (hiding his face in her arms) - mujhe darr lag raha hai!

Purvi - kuch nahi hoga! hum yaha se bahar niklenge…chaliye!

she holds his hand and started walking outside but suddenly her knee hits the table and got injured…she sits down moaning in pain holding her knee.

Rajat (worriedly) - kya hua Puchki?

Purvi - aap jaaiye yaha se Rajat! please jaaiye aapko kuch nahi hona chahiye….aap please chale jaaiye yaha se!

Rajat - nahi! mai akele nahi jaaunga!

Purvi (crying) - Rajat please jaaiye yaha se! aap apni jaan bachaiye….aapko meri kasam!

 _ **"Rajat! tum please jaao yaha se…meri fikar mat karo!**_ _**tum** **apni jaan bachao Rajat please tumhe meri kasam hai! jaao Rajat"**_ a sound echoed in Rajat's ears

Some blur images started flashing in front of his eyes the sentence was echoing in his ears again and again….his head started paining the voice of someone unknown was disturbing him…he closed his ears with his hands to prevent hearing the sound he closed his eyes and loudly shouted.

Purvi (shocked) - kya hua aapko Rajat? aap! aap thik to hai?

Rajat opened his eyes with a jerk he saw Purvi's Saree pallu has caught fire he started rubbing his hand on her saree and got succeeded in put out the fire….he picked her up in his arms in bridal style and started walking outside….Purvi was just staring at him blankly she was shocked at his mature acts….Rajat came out of the place carrying Purvi in his arms…Rajeev took a relief sigh seeing both of them fine….Rajat make Purvi stand properly…again the voice started echoing in his ears…

 ** _"Rajat!_ _please_ _tum_ _jaao….meri_ _fikar_ _mat_ _karo!_ _please_ go _Rajat!_ _Please go_ _tumhe_ _meri_ _kasam"_**

Rajat closed his ears tightly and loudly shouted…before anyone could understand anything he got unconscious resting his head on Purvi's shoulder.….Rajat was rushed to the hospital immediately his hand was injured and burned too the doctor advised Purvi to take care of him.…Purvi entered inside Rajat's ward he was laying closing his eyes…Purvi moved close to him and kept a hand on his head he opened his eyes when he felt the soft touch on his head…

Rajat - Puchki! tum thik ho na?….he asked in a concern and tried to get up but Purvi stopped him

Purvi - mai bilkul thik hu aap please lete rahiye! agar aapko kuch ho jaata to?….she asked with teary eyes

Rajat - tumhe kuch ho jaata to?…..he replied innocently

Purvi smiled with tears and hugged him tightly he too hugged her back happily…

A/N - Rajat is getting better day by day because of Purvi and Purvi has also started developing a soft corner for him! how will their life changes? keep reading and don't forgot to review also….


	11. Chapter 11

some days passed like this Purvi started developing feelings for Rajat….she also got to know about a homeopathic doctor in a small village near kolhapur who treats patients like Rajat.…Purvi decided to take Rajat there…it was night time Purvi was narrating a bed time story to Rajat caressing his hairs…

Rajat - Puchki! tum humesha mere saath rahogi na?

Purvi (smiling) - haan! hum parso kahi jaayenge dekhna aap bahut jaldi thik ho jaaoge...she kissed on his forehead…ab aap so jaao!

Rajat nodded his head and closed his eyes…he slept clutching her hand tightly…Purvi smiled seeing him.

 **Next Day**

Purvi was in a mall for shopping she was going towards the ladies section when she collided with someone….she was shocked to see Kabir….all the frustration and anger comes into picture she angrily slapped him hard on his face..Kabir was shocked at her sudden act he never expected this kind of reaction from her.

Purvi (teary) - kyu? aakhir kyu Kabir? kyu kiya tumne mere saath aisa? kyu shadi ke mandap mai chodkar chale gaye tum mujhe? aakhir kyu?…she holds his collar….jawab do….she shouted

people started staring at them hearing the loud voice of Purvi…Kabir holds her hand and took her outside the mall…Purvi angrily jerked his hand

Kabir - dekho Purvi! mai tumhara gussa samajh sakta hu…

Purvi - nahi! tum nahi samajh sakte…tum kuch nahi samajh sakte Kabir! humesha sote jaagte mere dil aur dimag mai ek hi sawal aata hai ki aakhir tumne mere saath aisa kyu kiya?…..she holds his collar….jawab do Kabir….she breaks down

Kabir - mene ye sab Rajeev Singhania ke kehne par kiya….Purvi was shocked to hear this she looked at him in disbelief….mai sach keh raha hu! Rajeev sir ne mujhe tumhe shadi ke mandap mai chodne ke liye muhh maangi kimat di thi….he folds his hand….I am sorry Purvi par mujhe paiso ki bahut jarurat thi…..

Purvi was standing like a statue she was not ready to believe that Rajeev could do something like this with her…tears started rolling down her cheeks she was hurt and angry….she headed towards her house furiously….she entered inside Rajeev's room…

Rajeev - aree beta tum yaha iss vaqt?

Purvi (angrily) - kyu kiya aapne aisa mere saath? matlab meri shadi ke din jo bhi hua vo sab aapki planning thi….Rajeev was shocked to hear this….kitna bharosa kiya tha mene aap par lekin aapne…she looked away in disgust..

Rajeev - mene jo bhi kiya apne bete Rajat ke liye kiya! vo tumhare bina nahi reh sakta Purvi…he falls on his knees and started crying folding his hands…mujhe maaf kar de beta! please mujhe maaf kar de!

Purvi - mai aapko kabhi maaf nahi karungi sir….she wiped her tears….ab mai iss ghar mai ek minute ke liye bhi nahi rukungi…Rajeev was shocked…mai aaj hi ye ghar chodkar chali jaaungi!

she moved to her room and started packing her bag…she was very hurt she trusted Rajeev with all her heart and he betrayed her…tears were continuously flowing from her eyes…

Rajat - tum kaha jaa rahi ho Puchki?

Purvi (stern) - mai humesha ke liye ye ghar chodkar jaa rahi hu…she picked her bag and started going out

Rajeev was trying to stop her but she was not ready to listen anything at the moment…she was walking outside crying silently when suddenly Rajat stopped her holding her wrist…

Rajat - tum mujhe chodkar nahi jaa sakti! tumne mujhse promise kiya tha tum humesha mere saath rahogi!

Purvi (teary) - please mujhe jaane dijiye Rajat…she said trying to free her hand

Rajat (stubbornly) - nahiii…..he hugs her tightly.…mai tumhe kahi nahi jaane dunga! I Love You Puchki!

Purvi melted in his hug she hugged him back and started crying….she didn't wanted to go but her anger was not allowing her to stay…Rajeev took a relief sigh seeing them together….Purvi stopped talking to Rajeev but she was behaving nicely with Rajat….

 **Two Days Later**

Rajat and Purvi left for the village for Rajat's homeopathic treatment….Purvi was driving the car and Rajat was busy in telling some funny stories to her she was listening all his innocent stories happily…suddenly Purvi felt the breaks were not working her eyes wide open in shock….she was horrified and was trying to press the break but all in vain….

Purvi (in mind) - ae bhagwan gaadi ke breaks fail ho gaye! ab mai kya karu…she looked at Rajat and got more scared

Rajat - kya hua Puchki?

Purvi (trying to hide) - nahi kuch nahi hua….she was trying to press the breaks but they were not working

Purvi was shocked to death she was not able to decide what to do…she was scared for Rajat she wanted him to safe at any cost…

Purvi (scared) -Rajat! aap please gaadi se kood jaao.…she said with fear

Rajat - Nahi! mai nahi koodunga!

suddenly Purvi spotted a truck coming from opposite direction in a full speed….she was horrified….Rajat saw the truck his head started paining some blue images started flashing in front of his eyes…Purvi turned the car with a jerk…..the car was running without any break

 ** _"Rajat!_ _Please_ _jaao….tum_ _apni_ _jaan_ _bachao!_ _please_ _go_ _Rajat!_ _tumhe meri kasam"_** a voice echoed in his ears

the voice of someone unknown was disturbing him again and again…he loudly shouted and pushed Purvi outside the car….Purvi's head hits with a rock she looked in the direction of car and was shocked to see the place…it was a hill area and the car falls down in a ditch (khai) along with Rajat…..a loud scream escaped from Purvi's mouth calling Rajat's name and she got unconscious due to injury in her head…

someone sprinkled Water on Purvi's face and she opened her eyes….she was shocked to see police and Rajeev there….police was trying to find Rajat's body and Rajeev was crying continuously hitting his head with his hand…Purvi ran close to Rajeev..

Purvi - aap yaha? Rajat kaha hai?…..Rajat…..she loudly called his name looking around

Rajeev (crying) - ek aadmi ka phone aaya tha ussne kaha ki yaha par ek accident ho gaya hai….mera Rajat…he again started crying

the police succeeded in finding Rajat's car in a very bad condition…there was a lake downside they found his car there…

Inspector - sir car to hume mil gai hai lekin ussme koi body nahi mili!

Purvi (angrily) - kya matlab hai aapka? body nahi hai vo mere Rajat hai vo….aap aisa kaise keh sakte hai unnke baare mai!

Inspector - dekhiye madam mai samajh sakta hu aapko abhi kaisa lag raha hoga lekin itni uchaai se girne ke baad bachne ke koi chances nahi hai….Purvi was hell shocked to hear this…aur upar se khai khatam hote hi jhil (lake) hai unnki body ko bhi paani baha kar le gai hogi! mujhe nahi lagta hume unnki body milegi…

Purvi was shocked to death hearing the news of Rajat's death she falls on her knees with a expressionless face….she was shattered and heartbroken…she was not ready to believe that Rajat is no more…tears started rolling down her cheeks….all the memories of Rajat started flashing in front of her eyes…

 **"Yeahh! tum meri dost ho? tum mere saath khelogi na?"**

 **"nahi! mai tumhe Puchki kehkar bulaunga"**

 **"Tum mujhe chodkar nahi jaogi na Puchki? I promise mai good boy ban jaaunga!"**

 **"mai tumhari saari baate maanunga Puchki! tum please mujhse gussa mat raho"**

 **"mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga! kuch bhi nahi"**

 **"I Love You Puchki"**

all the words of Rajat started echoing in her ears she screamed loudly and started crying bitterly...

Purvi (crying) - I am sorry Rajat! I promise mai kabhi aapko chodkar nahi jaaungi...kabhi gussa bhi nahi karungi! please mujhe chodkar mat jaaiye...mai aapke bina nahi jee sakti! I Love You Rajat...she loudly shouted...I Love You...she started crying badly...please mujhe chodkar mat jaaiye!

 **A/N - is this the end of Rajat-Puchki story? I don't know when will be the next update will try to update soon...I hope you guys liked this chapter please do review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Purvi was crying bitterly calling Rajat's name again and again praying for his safety meanwhile a inspector came there…

Inspector - Rajeev sir hume jhil (lake) ke dusre kinare par ek aadmi jakhmi haalat mai mila hai shayad vo aapka beta Rajat hi hai!

Purvi got up hearing that and moved close to the inspector…

Purvi - aap sach keh rahe hai inspector sahab? mere Rajat? vo thik hai na?

Inspector - hume nahi pata ki unnki actual condition kya hai vo bahut jakhmi haalat mai the humne unnhe hospital bhej diya hai!

Purvi - Rajeev sir! hume hospital jaana hoga!

Rajeev nodded his head and they both headed towards the hospital along with inspector.

Rajat was inside the OT his operation was going on Purvi was standing in the small temple inside the hospital praying for Rajat's safety..finally after an hour the doctor came outside the OT Purvi and Rajeev moved close to him…

Purvi - Rajat! vo thik hai na doctor?

Doctor - unnki haalat bahut critical hai itni uchaai se girne aur paani mai ghasitne ki vajah se unnke sharir aur sar par kaafi chote aayi hai…shayad unnhe internal injuries bhi hui ho! aane wale 24 ghanto tak unnhe agar hosh nahi aaya to vo coma mai chale jaayenge….Purvi's eyes wide open in shock hearing that tears started rolling down her cheeks she was about to fall but Rajeev holds her by her shoulder…ye patient ki kuch chije hai jo hume unnki body par se mili hai….he handed over a plastic bag to Purvi..

Purvi took the support of the bench and sat on that…she started removing Rajat's things from the plastic bag…her eyes fell on a heart shaped lock kinda pendent tears started rolling down her cheeks…she took a glance at her neck where she was wearing a mangalsootra and a key shape pendent she clutched the pendent tightly and closed her eyes..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Rajat was in his room seating on the bed busy in making his drawings meanwhile Purvi entered in the room…she moved close to bed and sat beside him..

Purvi - kya kar rahe hai aap Rajat?

Rajat (happily) - Puchki mai drawing bana raha hu!

Purvi - Rajat! aap ye drawings baad mai banana! mere paas aapke liye kuch hai…

Rajat (excited) - kya hai tumhare paas? dikhao na?

Purvi smiled and showed two pendent to him one was a heart shaped lock pendent and one was a key shape pendent..

Rajat (confused) - ye kya hai?

Purvi (showing the lock pendent) - ye aapka dil hai…she put the key inside the pendent and locked it…aur ye hai aapke dil ki chaabi…she showed the key shape pendent.

Rajat - mai kuch samjha nahi!

Purvi - aapke dil tak pahuchne ki chaabi ab mere paas hai! aapke dil ko mene lock kar liya hai ab jab tak mai usse nahi kholungi vaha koi aur entry nahi le paayega….she tied the lock pendent on his neck…ye wala aap pehan kar rakho aur ye key wala pendent mai apne paas rakhungi!

Rajat - iss se kya hoga Puchki?….he asked innocently

Purvi - iss se hum dono humesha saath rahenge!

Rajat (understanding) - fir to mai ye pendent kabhi nahi utaarunga….he hugged her happily…I Love You Puchki!

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Purvi started crying loudly remembering Rajat…meanwhile she felt a hand on her shoulder she lifted her face up and saw her father…she hugged him by his waist.

Purvi (crying) - papa mere Rajat ko kuch nahi hona chahiye! mai unnse bahut pyaar karti hu mai nahi reh sakti unnke bina!

PurviF (patting her head) - kuch nahi hoga Daamad ji ko beta! vo bilkul thik ho jaayenge….he said consoling her

Purvi didn't listened anything she was crying nonstop…she got up and moved towards ICU….she started watching Rajat from the glass window he was lying on the bed with closed eyes a big bandaged was on his head…she couldn't see him in that condition and ran outside the hospital covering her mouth with her hands..

 **Next Morning**

Rajat was shifted to a ward he was still unconscious and critical…Purvi was seating beside him holding his hand crying pleading him to open his eyes..

Purvi - please Rajat uthiye na! mai aapse promise karti hu mai kabhi aapko chodkar nahi jaaungi humesha aapke saath rahungi….a tear drop fell on Rajat's hands…mai aap par kabhi gussa nahi karungi! please uthiye na Rajat….she kept his hands near her face and started crying

Purvi saw some slight movement in Rajat's hands she got up and started walking outside to call the doctor but she stopped hearing loud scream of Rajat!

 **Simrannnnnnnnnnn!** Rajat got up screaming loudly stretching his hand

Purvi was very happy to see him conscious she ignored what Rajat had just said….she ran close to him and started crying hugging him tightly….Rajat was scared his head was sweating and body was shivering…he was still in shock and was not reacting anything….

Purvi (moving her hands on his face) - aap thik hai Rajat! aap thik hai….she started kissing all over his face and again hugged him

Rajat - aap! aap kaun hai?

Purvi was shocked to hear this she separated from the hug and looked at him in disbelief and shock…Rajat touched his head and got unconscious again…Purvi got scared and ran outside to call the doctor…

the doctor was checking Rajar while Purvi was standing outside with her father and Rajeev…finally the doctor came outside.

Doctor - ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai vo ab bilkul thik hai!

Purvi (worriedly) - doctor unnhone mujhe kyu nahi pehchana?

Doctor - aisa lagta hai shayad unnki memory unnko vaapas mil gai hai to unnhe apni bimari aur uss dauran unnke saath kya hua unnhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai par aap unnhe aaram se samjhayenge to vo sab samajh jaayenge!

Purvi was shocked to hear this Rajeev kept a hand on her shoulder in assurance..

Purvi (remembering) - ek minute! Rajeev sir jab Rajat ko hosh aaya to unnhone kisi Simran ka naam liya tha….ye Simran kaun hai sir?

Before Rajeev could answer anything a nurse came there and informed them that Rajat is now conscious and want to meet his father….Rajeev immediately ran towards his ward..Rajat smiled lightly seeing his father Rajeev hugged him and started crying.

Rajat (trying to console) - papa mai bilkul thik hu! dekhiye mujhe kuch bhi nahi hua….he broke the hug and wiped his tears…aapka beta CID officer hai itna bhi kamjor nahi hai!

Rajeev - mai bahut khush hu mera Purana Rajat! vaapas laut aaya hai!

Rajat - papa vo ladki kaun thi?

Rajeev told him everything about Purvi except about their marriage..

Rajat (understanding) - bahut khayal rakha na unnhone mera….Rajeev nodded his head in assurance…mene aap logo ko bahut pareshan kiya na papa?

Rajeev - bilkul bhi nahi! tum aaram karo mai abhi aata hu!

Rajeev wiped his tears and moved outside….

Rajeev (in mind)- Purvi beta! I am sorry par mai abhi Rajat ko tumhari aur usski shadi ke baare mai kuch nahi bata sakta thoda vaqt chahiye hoga usse ye sab samajhne mai!

It was night time Rajat was sleeping in his ward when suddenly he woke up seeing a nightmere screaming Simran's name loudly…Purvi was standing near the ward door she was shocked to hear this name again she decided to ask Rajeev about her..

A/N - Rajat has got his memory back! who is Simran? where is she? what is Rajat's past? Next chapter Rajat's past will be revealed…stay tuned keep reading and don't forgot to review also


	13. Chapter 13

Purvi was shocked to hear Simran's name again from Rajat she decided to ask about her to Rajeev...he was in the waiting room Purvi too went there Daya and Abhijeet were also present there Purvi entered inside the room

Purvi (weak smile) - hello sir!

Daya - Hello Purvi! ab Rajat kaisa hai?

Purvi - ab vo thik hai….she looked at Rajeev….sir ye simran kaun hai?

Daya (shocked) - Simran?

Purvi - haan! Rajat ko jab hosh aaya tha to vo yahi naam lekar chillaye the aur abhi bhi! bataiye na ye Simran kaun hai? Rajat ke saath kya rishta hai usska? vo kaha hai abhi?

Daya (sighed) - Simran humare saath CID mai kaam karti thi..…Rajat aur Simran ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte the!

Purvi was hell shocked to hear this

Purvi (trying to be strong) - vo abhi kaha hai?

Abhijeet - ye to hum bhi Rajat se puchna chahte hai ki aakhir Simran kaha hai!

Purvi (shocked) - kya matlab?

Daya - Rajat aur Simran dono hi ek saath uss mission par gaye the Rajat jab hume mila to usski dimagi haalat aisi thi ki vo hume kuch nahi bata paaya aur Simran ko dhundne ki humne bahut koshish ki lekin hume usske baare mai kuch pata nahi chala...Purvi was shocked to hear this

Abhijeet - hum kal subah Rajat se baat karenge ab vo hi hume bata sakta hai ki aakhir simran ke saath kya hua!

Purvi's heart was aching after knowing about Simran she was not able to decide what she should pray to god about Simran's safety or her happiness…if Simran will be back she would lost her love her best friend forever but her love was not selfish she prayed to god about Simran's safety….she couldn't sleep the whole night she was waiting to know about Simran's whereabouts..

 **Next Morning**

Rajat got discharged from the hospital…Purvi and Rajeev brought him home…he was in his room when Daya and Abhijeet came there along with Purvi and Rajeev…

Rajat - aree sir aap dono yaha! aaiye na baithiye….he indicated them to sit on the bed

Daya - kaise ho Rajat?

Rajat - mai bilkul thik hu sir!

Abhijeet - Rajat! hum sab janna chahte hai ki tumhare saath exactly uss mission par hua kya tha? aur Simran kaha hai?

Rajat's was shocked to hear his question his face became pale…tears formed in his eyes….all the memories of Simran started flashing in front of his eyes…how they met and fall in love how he proposed her and they got engaged everything was flashing in front of his eyes like a movie….he covered his face with his palms and started crying silently.…Purvi felt a pinch in her heart seeing him crying she just wanted to take away all his pain but she was helpless….

Daya - please Rajat! batao hume!

Rajat(trying to be strong) - mai aur Simran uss terrorist gang mai ghus to gaye aur sab kuch humare plan ke according ho raha tha lekin ek din achanak se unn logo ko pata chal gaya ki hum dono CID officers hai! unn logo ne hume bandi bana liya!

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Rajat and Simran were kept inside a dark room their hands and legs were tied with ropes….The terrorist gang tortured them in every way possible they were not even allowed to eat food not even drink the water two days passed like this…

Simran (crying) - mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Rajat! mujhe apni parwah nahi hai lekin agar tumhe kuch ho gaya to….she continues crying

Rajat (trying to console) - kuch nahi hoga Simran! hum dono bahar niklenge yaha se….he thought something.….Simran tum mere paas aao!

she nodded her head and moved close to him with so much struggle….Rajat's hands were also tied with the rope but he started untieing her hand rope finally after struggling more than an hour he succeeded in untieing her rope.…simran untied her legs rope and then untied Rajat's rope also..…they both took a relief sigh and hugged each other tightly..

Simran (crying) - I Love You Rajat!

Rajat (tightening his grip on her) - I Love You too…he separated her…hume kaise bhi karke yaha se nikalna hoga!

Simran nodded her head they got up and moved close to the door…suddenly Rajat got emotional and hugged her again before moving outside…

Simran - kya hua Rajat?

Rajat (kissing her forehead) - I Love You! please humesha mere saath rehna!

She pressed his palms in assurance….Rajat started banging on the door a man opened the door as soon as he entered inside he twisted his head and he falls down…he showed a thumbs up sign to her and they both succeeded in running from there….they were passing from a jungle holding each other's hands when suddenly a gyp stopped infront of them some men were seating inside holding guns in their hands…Simran holds Rajat's arm in fear...

Rajat (keeping his hand on her hand) - kuch nahi hoga mai hu na tumhare saath….he said assuring her

Simran - tum jaao Rajat!

Rajat (shocked) - ye kya bol rahi ho tum?

Simran (teary) - Rajat please tum jaao yaha se.…meri fikar mat karo tum apni jaan bachao! Please go Rajat! tumhe meri kasam…

Rajat - nahi! mai kahi nahi jaaunga tumhe chodkar…

Man (irritated) - ye laila majnu fir se shuru ho gaye…  
He points the gun on them….aaj to mai tum dono ka khel khatam kar dunga!

he moved close to them pointing the gun but suddenly Simran kicks on his hand and the gun falls down from his hand….other men also jumps out of the car Simran and Rajat both started fighting with those men suddenly Simran saw a man was about to fire a bullet on Rajat….

Simran (shouting) - Rajatttttttt…..she pushed him back with a jerk and the bullet hits near her heart

Rajat was shocked to see the scenario his eyes wide open in shock he ran close to her and kept her head on his laps…

Rajat (scared,crying)- Simran! mai kuch nahi hone dunga tumhe kuch bhi nahi hone dunga….he hugs her and continues crying

Simran (difficulty in speaking) - ap…apna khaya…khayal rakhna Rajat! I…Lo….Love You….she said smiling weakly

suddenly a man moved close to them and dragged Simran from there Rajat tried to stop him but two other men holds him by his shoulder…

Simran was still alive blood was continuously oozing out from her chest the man called someone...Rajat was struggling to free himself suddenly he spotted a truck coming from opposite direction before he could understand anything the man Pushed Simran infront of the truck with a jerk and **Crashhhhhh**

Rajat was numb for a moment he was awestruck…he wanted to scream and cry out loud but his throat felt dry….he was seating frozen at his place like a statue not moving not reacting anything…suddenly someone hits on his head with a iron rod and he got unconscious..…he was dragged and throwed on a railway track before any train could arrive CID team reached the place and took him to the hospital…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

everyone were shocked to hear about Simran's death that too in a very cruel way…Rajat started crying badly remembering his love..

Rajat - meri aankho ke saamne unn logo ne meri Simran ko maar diya….he looks at his hands tears were continuously rolling down his cheeks.…mai usski laash ko gale lagakar ro bhi nahi paaya mai usska antim sanskar tak nahi kar paaya….he covered his face with his palms and cried more

Purvi's eyes filled with tears seeing Rajat in so much pain she wanted to hug him she wanted to take all his pain away but she was helpless she left the room covering her mouth with her hands preventing her sobbing sound to come outside…

A/N - is this story getting boring? I am feeling so….anyways I will finish it in 2-3 chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

some days passed like this Rajat recovered and joined CID again…Rajeev had told Rajat that Purvi will stay in their house for some days because her parents are out of town…it was night time Rajat was in his room meanwhile Purvi came there with a plate of food…Rajat smiled seeing her she too smiled back and sat on the bed infront of him…

Purvi - aap khana kha lijiye!

Rajat - Purvi ji! thank you aapne mere liye aaj tak bahut kuch kiya hai mai pata nahi aapka shukriya kaise adaa karu!

Purvi - pehle to aap mujhe Purvi ji kehna band kijiye varna mai aapse baat nahi karungi!

Rajat - acha okay! aaj se no Purvi ji…mene aapko bahut pareshan kiya na Purvi?

Purvi - bilkul bhi nahi aapko pata hai aap mujhe na Puchki kehkar bulate the aapki baate kabhi kabhi irritate jarur karti thi lekin aadat ho gai thi unn sabki!

Rajat (amazed) - Puchki?….she nodded her head in yes…mene agar aapke saath kabhi koi badtameeji ki ho to mujje maaf kar dena please!

Purvi - Rajat! aap please ye sorry kehna band kijiye…chaliye khana kha lijiye!

Rajat nodded his head and started eating while Purvi was busy in staring at him…she was missing Old Rajat…Purvi left the room after he done with his dinner she was staying in guest room…

Rajat went inside Rajeev's room because of some work he was searching something in his cupboard when suddenly a album falls down…he picked the album and out of curiosity opened it….he was shocked to see wedding pictures of his and Purvi…he was not able to understand anything he decided to ask Rajeev about it..…meanwhile Rajeev came out of the bathroom..

Rajeev - aree Rajat tum yaha? kuch kaam tha beta?…his eyes fell on the album which Rajat was holding in his hands and understood the matter….Rajat! meri baat suno!

Rajat - kya hai ye sab papa? mujje kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha hai? Purvi aur meri shadi?

Rajeev - haan! tumhari aur Purvi ki shadi ho chuki hai Purvi tumhari legal wife hai!

Rajat was hell shocked to discover the truth….Rajeev make him sit on the bed and told him everything in details…Rajat was shocked as well as angry to hear what his father did..

Rajat (angrily) - mujhe to yakin hi nahi ho raha hai ki aap aisa kuch kar sakte hai papa! aapne ek baar bhi Purvi ke bare mai nahi socha?

Rajeev (teary) - uss vaqt jo mujje sahi laga mene kiya! mujhe bahut pachtava hai apne kiye ka lekin jo bhi ho iss sach ko nahi badla jaa sakta ki Purvi tumhari wife hai!

Rajat was not able to decide anything…he kept the album on the bed and moved to Purvi's room….Purvi was shocked to see him there at this time

Purvi - Rajat aap yaha? kuch kaam tha?

Rajat (guilty) - I am sorry Purvi….he holds her hands…please mujje maaf kar do meri vajah se tumhe itna sab kuch sehna pada!

Purvi - ye aap kya bol rahe hai Rajat? kya hua hai?

Rajat - mujhe sab pata chal gaya hai! papa ne mujhe sab bata diya hai…humari shadi…he couldn't complete his sentence tears formed in his eyes he turned to other side

Purvi was shocked to hear this but at the moment it was more important to handle him…she kept a hand on his shoulder..

Purvi - please Rajat aap apne mann par koi bhi bojh mat rakhna! jo hua vo hona hi tha…aap aaj bhi simran se bahut pyaar karte hai na?

Rajat (turning to her) - haan! bahut pyaar karta hu mai uss se….tum jaanti ho usske aane se pehle mai thik tha lekin ussne mujhe jeena sikhaya khush rehna sikhaya….tears started rolling down his cheeks...sabko mere gusse se darr lagta tha lekin vo pagal thi kehti thi ki usse mere gusse se hi pyaar hai!

Purvi was just listening him keenly…Rajat got emotional and hugged her tightly she started caressing his back….

Purvi - aaj Inn aansuon ko mat rokiye Rajat! beh jaane dijiye innhe aapko acha lagega!

Rajat separated from the hug and sat down on the floor resting his back on the bed…Purvi too sat beside him…she pressed his palm softly..Rajat was telling her about Simran and she was listening him silently….

 **Next Morning**

Purvi opened her eyes and saw Rajat was sleeping resting his head on her shoulder and her head was rested on his head…he was sleeping clutching her hand tightly….she remembered old Rajat seeing him sleeping peacefully…she caressed his hairs and kissed on his forehead…she was trying to free her hand making sure his sleep doesn't get disturbed but he woke up in the process….he was shocked to see his position he immediately get up..

Purvi - aap jaldi se niche aa jaaiye mai nashta banati hu…she got up and turned to go

Rajat - Purvi?….she stopped at her place hearing his voice and turned to him….kal raat ke liye thank you!

Purvi - it's okay….she smiled

Rajat - tum sach mai bahut achi ho Purvi!

Purvi Just smiled and left the room…

Rajat (in mind) - mai tumhe tumhari saari khusiya louta dunga Purvi! mai tumhe iss jhuthi shadi se humesha ke liye aajad kar dunga!

He got ready and went downstairs to have breakfast…Purvi was eating her breakfast seating on the dining table near Rajat….suddenly she started coughing badly…

Rajat (worriedly) - kya hua?….he started rubbing her back but she continues to cough….tum thik to ho?….he picked the glass from the table and make her drink the water

Purvi - mai thik hu! thank you!

Rajat - aaram se khaao!

Purvi smiled seeing his concern towards her…

 **In Night**

Purvi was in her room when Rajat came there he was holding some papers in his hands…he moved close to Purvi and handed over the papers to her she was shocked to read the papers

Purvi (shocked) - divorce papers?

Rajat - Purvi ab tumhe iss jhuthi shadi ko nibhane ki koi jarurat nahi hai! ab tum aazad ho….he holds her shoulders…meri vajah se aaj tak tumne bahut taklif uthai hai par ab aur nahi!

Purvi was standing bowing her head down her eyes were full of tears…she didn't wanted him to know that she is not happy with this decision..

Rajat - thank you for everything Purvi! tumhare roop mai mujhe ek bahut achi dost mili hai I am very lucky to have you in my life…tumne mere liye aaj tak bahut kuch kiya hai ab meri baari hai tumhare liye kuch karne ki…mene papers sign kar diye hai!

Purvi Just said 'hmmm' she was still standing bowing her head down tears continuously rolling down her cheeks…Rajat was saying something but she was not in a condition to hear anything…she was shattered and heartbroken…Rajat left the room after some time as soon as he left she locked the door and started crying badly seating on the floor resting her back on the closed room door…


	15. Chapter 15

some days passed like this Purvi signed the divorce papers she went to Rajat's room to handed the papers….when she entered inside the room Rajat was busy in working on his laptop he kept his laptop aside seeing her...

Rajat (getting up) - Purvi tum yaha itni subah subah?

Purvi (trying to be strong) - haan vo mai ye dene aayi thi…she forwarded the papers towards him…mene sign kar diye hai papers!

Rajat (taking the papers) - thik hai mai ye submit kar dunga…he looks at Purvi….tum iss divorce se khush to ho na?

Purvi - kya aap khush hai?

Rajat was shocked at her question he didn't had any answer for it.

Rajat - mai vo!

Purvi (cuts him) - Rajat aaj mera birthday hai kya aaj ka din aap mere saath spend karenge! please?

Rajat - ohh! happy birthday…he forwarded his hand for a hand shake…I am sorry mujhe pata nahi tha!

Purvi - koi baat nahi…she handshakes with him…aap aaj ka din mere saath spend karenge na?

Rajat - I think possible nahi ho paayega mujhe aaj hi ek case ki file complete karke submit karni hai!

Purvi (understanding) - okay! koi baat nahi….vo mujhe laga ki mai apna ye birthday aapke saath celebrate karu fir pata nahi hum kabhi mile na mile…

Rajat (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho? divorce ke baad bhi hum friends to rahenge na….he looks at Purvi suspiciously…rahenge na?

Purvi(turning to other side) kuch chize itni aasan nahi hoti….a tear rolled down her cheeks…

Rajat - mai kuch samjha nahi!

Purvi wiped her tears and turned to him with a smile.

Purvi - kuch nahi Rajat! aap apna file work complete kijiye mai apne kamre mai jaati hu!

Rajat nodded his head she smiled lightly and left the room…Rajat sat on his bed and tried to concentrate on his file work but he was not able to do it.…he decided to spend the day with her…he immediately got ready and moved to her room she was seating on the bed resting her head on the edge of bed closing her eyes…Rajat moved close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder she opened her eyes with a jerk feeling his touch.

Purvi (getting up) - aree Rajat aap yaha?

Rajat (smiling) - haan! chalo bahar chalte hai…tumhara birthday hai na celebration to banta hai!

Purvi (shocked) - Lekin aapko to file work complete karna tha na?

Rajat - haan karna tha mai vo raat mai complete kar lunga…he moved close to cupboard and removed a blue colour saree from it…aaj tum ye pehnana tum par bahut achi lagegi..he showed her the Saree

a broad smile appeared on Purvi's face seeing him selecting saree for her it was the same saree he had selected when he was not normal and they went for a dinner date…her eyes filled with happy tears remembering her old Rajat…

Rajat (shocked) - tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Purvi ran close to him and hugged him tightly he was shocked at her sudden act he was standing still.

Purvi (smiling with tears) - thank you! thank you so much.

Rajat smiled and separated her.…he wiped her tears and indicated her to smile stretching his index finger and thumb…she smiled and moved inside the bathroom to change her saree.

Rajat and Purvi left the house to celebrate her birthday…they spent the whole day together roaming outside visiting the places…it was night time Rajat booked a table for her in a five star hotel for dinner…they both were seating infront of each other having dinner…Rajat called the waiter and asked him to bring the cake…Purvi was very happy to be with him…she cuts the cake and feed him…Purvi remembered their last dinner date which got spoiled and Rajat had complained that he wanted to dance with her she forwarded her hand towards Rajat.

Purvi - dance?

Rajat smiled and kept his hand on her hand…she took him to the dance floor a soft music was being played...they both started dancing Purvi's one hand was on his shoulder and she was holding his hand with her other hand..Rajat's one hand was on her waist.

Purvi (smiling) - Thank you for today!

Rajat (spinning her) - it's all my pleasure!

the dance got over with Rajat benting Purvi down holding her from her waist everyone present there clapped for them.

they came back home after sometime…when they entered inside the house they both were shocked to see darkness all around…

Rajat (loudly) - Ramu kaka?

Ramu kaka came there running holding a candle in his hand.

Ramu Kaka - kya hua baba?

Rajat - Ramu kaka! ye light ko kya hua?

Ramu Kaka - pata nahi! 2 ghante ho gaye light nahi hai bade sahab (Rajeev) bhi bahar gaye hai!

Purvi - shayad switch mai koi problem ho!

Rajat (agreeing) - shayad tum thik keh rahi ho! mai dekhta hu jaakar…..he started walking

Purvi too started walking behind him taking the candle from Ramu kaka….they both entered inside the room Rajat started checking the switch with the help of flashlight of his mobile…

Purvi was walking inside when suddenly she spotted a small light near the switch her eyes wide open in shock she understood the main switch was about to get a short circuit…

Purvi (loudly) - Rajatttttttttt….she ran towards him

Rajat looked back hearing her voice before he could understand anything Purvi pushed him on the floor with full force accidentally her hand touched the main switch….Rajat was shocked to see Purvi's hand stick with the main switch causing electricity passing all over her body.….his eyes wide open in shock he got up and started looking around luckily he found a wood stick on the floor…he picked the stick and started separating her hand by the switch..Purvi falls down on the floor and got unconscious and the lights also switch on..

Rajat (rubbing her hand) - Purvi…he started patting her cheeks….Purvi aankhe kholo!

her body was still trembling due to the electric shock she had went through…he picked her up in his arms in bridal style and immediately rushed her to the nearby hospital..

 **some hours later**

Purvi was laying on her bed in her ward she was out of danger but still unconscious…Rajat was seating on a table beside her holding her hand crying suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw Rajeev..

Rajat (crying) - Papa! Purvi ne mere liye apni jaan khatre mai daal di…mai usska ye ahsaan kabhi nahi chuka paaunga!

Rajeev - Purvi ne tum par koi ahsaan nahi kiya hai beta ussne to bass apne pyaar ka farz nibhaya hai!

Rajat (shocked) - Papa ye aap?

Rajeev (assuring) - haan yahi sach hai! Purvi tujhse bahut pyaar karti hai aur aaj se nahi tab se jab tu beemar tha….his eyes filled with tears…apne dil par pathhar rakh kar iss bachi ne tere diye hue divorce papers par sign kiye sirf teri khusi ke liye…Rajat was shocked to discover the truth…ye pyaar bhi badi ajeeb cheez hai pata nahi logo se kya kya karwa deta hai!

Rajat - papa ye sab!

Rajeev - mai jaanta hu tere liye ye itna aasan nahi hai lekin beta jaane wale kabhi vaapas nahi aate! sacha pyaar badi naseeb se milta hai aur teri jindagi mai dobara sache pyaar ne dastak di hai usse apne se durr mat jaane de…Simran ki khusi bhi shayad issi mai hogi…he patted her shoulder and left the room

Rajat's eyes filled with hearts discovering the truth that Purvi loves him he glanced at her..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Rajat and Simran were seating inside Simran's room…she was seating resting her head on his chest while he was caressing her hairs

Simran - Rajat!

Rajat - haan bolo?

Simran - Rajat! maan lo ki agar kabhi mujhe kuch ho jaaye aur koi aur ladki tumhe mujhse bhi jyada pyaar kare to kya tum usska pyaar accept karoge?

Rajat was shocked to hear her sudden question he got angry upon her he left her and turned his face to other side.

Simran - aree gussa kyu ho rahe ho? ek sawal hi to pucha hai?

Rajat (angrily) - sawal hi aise kar rahi ho tum! dobara agar mere saamne marne ki baat bhi ki na to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga!

Simran - areee please jawab do na agar koi tumhe mujhse bhi jyada pyaar kare to tum usska pyaar accept karoge na?

Rajat - tumse jyada pyaar mujhe koi kar hi nahi sakta…he angrily glared her

Simran (understanding) - acha thik hai mujhse jyada nahi par mere jitna….she again received a deadly glare from him…acha thik hai mujjse thoda kam pyaar kare to tum usska pyaar accept karoge na?

Rajat - nahi! mai kabhi kisi ko tumhari jagah nahi dunga!

Simran (pulling his cheeks) - so sweet….she holds his hands…mujjse vaada karo Rajat ki agar mujhe kabhi kuch ho jaaye aur tumhe koi bahut pyaar karne wala humsafar mile to tum usse jaane nahi doge! usske saath apni nayi jindagi ki shuruaat karoge aur humesha khush rahoge issi mai meri bhi khusi hogi!

Rajat (angrily) - mai aisa koi vaada nahi karunga…he points his finger on her warningly….aur dobara agar kabhi tumne aisi baat ki to mai tumse naaraj ho jaaunga aur kabhi baat nahi karunga!

Simran (smirk) - tum naaraj ho jaaoge to mujje tumhe manana bahut ache se aata hai!

Before he could understand anything she started tickling him he couldn't help and started laughing.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat smiled with tears remembering her…he looked at Purvi she was still unconscious he holds her hands.

Rajat (teary) - I am sorry Purvi! I am really sorry...mene jaane anjaane aaj tak tumhe bahut hurt kiya hai lekin mai tumse vaada karta hu aaj ke baad meri vajah se kabhi tumhe koi taklif nahi pahuchegi! mai puri koshish karunga ki tumhe mai tumhare hisse ki saari khusiya de saku!

He caressed her hairs and kissed on her forehead..

A/N - next chapter - Rajvi confession!


	16. Chapter 16

One week passed Purvi was now totally fine…it was night time Rajat entered inside Purvi's room with dinner plate he was determined to tell her his feelings today only…as soon as he entered inside he was shocked to see her packing her luggage he kept the plate on the bed and moved close to her…

Rajat - ye tum kya kar rahi ho?

Purvi (turning to him) - aree Rajat aap…she smiled…kuch nahi bass packing kar rahi thi!

Rajat (shocked) - lekin kyu?

Purvi (trying to be strong) - ab to jaana hi padega na Rajat! humara divorce bhi ho jaayega kuch din mai!

Rajat - tum kahi nahi jaaogi!

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahe hai!

Rajat moved out of the room he came back after some time holding some papers in his hands..

Purvi - ye?

Rajat tore the papers in pieces near her face and burn them with the help of his lighter…Purvi was shocked at his sudden act

Rajat (holding her shoulders) - ab to ye divorce papers bhi jal gaye! ab hum dono ko koi alag nahi kar sakta….he holds her hand…chalo mere saath…he covered her eyes with his palms and started walking towards the terrace

Purvi - Rajat! hum kaha jaa rahe hai?

Rajat - shhh! chalti raho

they reached the terrace and Rajat removed his hands from her eyes….Purvi looked around and was surprised to see the terrace beautifully decorated with flowers balloons and candles…her eyes filled with tears she looked at Rajat with shocking expressions

Rajat (holding her hands) - jaanta hu bahut taklif pahuchai hai mene aajtak tumhe lekin ab aur nahi!

he wrapped his one hand around her shoulder and indicated with his other hand towards a direction….Purvi was just staring at him blankly he smiled and indicated with his eyes to see in the direction…Purvi looked in the direction and was surprised to see the scenario "I Love You Puchki" was written in the sky her eyes wide open in shock she couldn't believe her eyes she was dumbstruck for a moment

Rajat removed a ring from his pocket and bent down on his knees a tear rolled down from Purvi's eyes

Rajat - I Love You Puchki! Will You Please Marry Me?

Purvi smiled with tears and nodded her head in yes he slides the ring in her finger and got up…Purvi buried her face in his chest and started crying

Rajat (caressing her hairs) - I am sorry! I am really sorry bahut der kar di na mene ye bolne mai….he separated her and cupped her face….I Love You Purvi…he shook his head…nahi meri Puchki…he smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb….mai apni jindagi ke unn lamho ke baare mai janna chahta hu jo mene apni Puchki ke saath bitaye the! tum mujhe vo lamhe yaad dilane mai madad karogi na…she nodded her head in yes tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks….ab mujhe inn pyaari si aankho mai ek bhi aansu nahi chahiye…he wiped her tears again and kissed on her forehead

Purvi (hugging him) - I Love You Rajat! aaj mai bahut khush hu mujhe aapka pyaar mil gaya ab mujhe apni jindagi se koi shikayat nahi hai…she tighten her grip on him….ab mujje maut bhi aa jaaye to bhi koi gum nahi hoga!

Rajat's face fell hearing all this from her he broke the hug and turned his face to other side.

Purvi (shocked) - kya hua Rajat?

Rajat (angrily) - mere saamne ye marrne ki baat fir kabhi mat karna….his eyes filled with tears...apna pyaar ek baar kho chuka hu dobara khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhme!

Purvi (realizing) - I am sorry Rajat! mera matlab vo nahi tha!

Rajat (still angry) - rehne do! I think raat bahut ho chuki hai hume so jaana chahiye! kal bureo mai bhi bahut kaam hai…he turned to go but she stopped him holding his wrist

Purvi (holding her ears) - aap please naaraj mat hoiye na! I am sorry!

Rajat (melting) - thik hai…he removed her hands from her ears…iss baar maaf kiya par agli baar aisi baate mere saamne mat karna!

Purvi - bilkul nahi karungi pakka promise.…she smiled and hugged him

Rajat separated her and unfold his palms infront of her…Purvi's mangalsootra was kept on his palms

Purvi (shocked) - ye?

Rajat (smiling) - tumhe utaarna pada tha na taaki mujhe sach pata na chale…..aaj mai tumhe ye fir se pehnana chahta hu agar tumhari permission ho to….she nodded her head in yes with teary eyes Rajat tied the mangalsootra on her neck

there was a bed kept in the middle of the terrace.…they both were talking to each other seating on the bed…Purvi was resting her head on his chest and he was caressing her hairs…she was telling him about all the sweet moments they have spent together when Rajat was not normal and he was listening keenly

Rajat - tumhe mujh par bahut gussa aata hoga na?…he looked at her

Purvi - situation hi aisi thi ki pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya tha….lekin jab uss din aapne meri jaan bachai to pata nahi kya hua achanak se sab kuch badal gaya! uss din mujhe ahsaas hua ki aap mere liye kitne important hai….she kissed on his cheeks

Rajat - aur uss din jab tumne apni jaan par khelkar meri jaan bachai tab mujhe ahsaas hua ki tum mere liye kitni important ho….he pinched her nose lightly and kissed on her forehead…vaise mai apni beti ka naam Puchki rakhunga…he teases her

Purvi (getting up) - excuse me! aapne mera naam puchki rakha tha iss naam par sirf mera copyright hai..he points her finger on him warningly….aapne kisi aur ko ye naam dene ke baare mai socha to mai…

Rajat (holding her finger) - to kya karogi tum?…he looked into her eyes intensely

Purvi felt a little shy she felt nervous and looked down….Rajat smiled on her antics and lifted her face up holding her chin

Rajat - bolo na! kya karogi tum….he gazes at her lips

Purvi (shy) - Rajat! aap….

Rajat - haan mai sun raha hu….he started rubbing his thumb on her lips

Purvi was blushing badly she was feeling a sensation in her body with his every touch….she was very nervous she closed her eyes and clutched his shirt tightly….he pressed his lips against her and they kissed they both lay down on the bed still kissing each other…Rajat pulled the dori which was on the right side of the bed and the bed got covered with the curtains….they consummate their marriage that night

 **2 Years Later**

Rajat and Purvi just had a fight and Purvi went to her maaika angrily….Rajat was angry too he was determined not to apologize to her because the mistake was her….he was seating in his room working on his laptop meanwhile Rajeev entered in the room

Rajeev - ye mai kya sun raha hu Rajat! tumne Purvi ko ghar chodkar jaane ke liye kaha?

Rajat (looking at him) - haan gusse mai bol diya mene lekin ussko sach mai ghar chodkar jaane ki kya jarurat thi? ussko pata hai na mujje gussa aata hai to mai kuch bhi bol deta hu.

Rajeev (understanding) - acha thik hai to tum jaao aur usse manakar ghar le aao!

Rajat (in disbelief) - mai kyu manau usse! Galti usski thi fir bhi vo expect kar rahi hai ki mai usse sorry bolu?

Rajeev - Rajat! bass bahut ho gaya tum abhi ke abhi Purvi ko ghar lekar aaoge….tum kuch bhi karo kaise bhi karke manao usse aur ghar lekar aao varna tumhe bhi vaapas ghar aane ki koi jarurat nahi hai!

Rajat (shocked) - papa!

Rajeev - haan Purvi ko saath lekar aaoge tabhi tumhe iss ghar mai entry milegi….Rajat looked at him in anger and disbelief…ab aise kya dekh rahe ho? jaao le aao bahu ko

Rajat had to go to Purvi's father's house because he had no other choice he was very irritated and angry upon Purvi….as soon as he reached outside Purvi's house he was shocked to see her seating outside the main gate only….he shot a deadly glare to her she suppressed her victorious smile and looked away ignoring him….he moved close to her and picked her bag which was kept near her

Purvi - ye kya kar rahe hai aap?

Rajat (fake smile) - dikh nahi raha hai? tumhara saaman gaadi mai rakh raha hu….he walked close to the car and kept the bag inside the dicky

Purvi - dikh raha hai mujhe par aap mera saaman gaadi mai kyu rakh rahe hai? mai aapke saath vaapas nahi aa rahi hu!

Rajat (angrily) - tum abhi ke abhi mere saath ghar vaapas chal rahi ho….he stepped close to her she stepped back….yahi chahti thi na tum!

Purvi (suppressing her smile) - mai aapke saath kahi nahi jaa rahi hu!

Rajat - mene kaha na tum mere saath ghar chal rahi ho matlab chal rahi ho!

Purvi - mai aapke saath ghar sirf ek shart par chalungi…he looked at her with questioning eyes…aap pehle mujhse kal raat ke liye sorry boliye usske baad mai sochungi ki mai aapko maaf kar rahi hu ya nahi…she smiled fakely

Rajat (in disbelief) - sorry? mai tumhe kyu sorry bolu jab meri koi galti hi nahi hai?

Purvi (in disbelief) - aapki koi galti nahi hai? kal raat party mai main sirf apne friend se baat kar rahi thi aapko pata nahi kyu itna gussa aaya aapne uss par drink gira di aur haath pakadkar mujhe chalti hui party se ghar lekar aa gaye! fir bhi aap keh rahe hai ki aapki koi galti nahi hai?

Rajat (tightening his fist) - shukar karo ki tumhare uss so called friend par mene sirf drink giraai thi mera bass chalta to vo apne pairo par ghar nahi jaa pata! himmat kaisi hui usski tumhe galat jagah haath lagane ki!

Purvi (trying to explain) - vo accidently ho gaya hoga ussne jaan bujh kar nahi kiya tha!

Rajat (angrily) - enough now! mujhe uss baare mai koi baat nahi karni….tum mere saath ghar chal rahi ho abhi ke abhi!

Purvi - mene bhi kaha na mujhe aapke saath kahi nahi jaana!

Rajat (irritated) - ghar jaane ke liye kaise maanogi tum?

Purvi - isska matlab aap vo sab kuch karenge jo mai kahungi?….he nodded his head in yes…great! to aap mere liye ek gaana gaaiye!

Rajat (in disbelief) - gaana?

Purvi - haan gaana!

Rajat rolled his eyes and started singing a song tightening his fist trying to control his anger and irritation….his singing was no less then a disaster

Purvi (irritated) - bass! rehne dijiye aap….gaana gaa rahe hai ki ro rahe hai aap?

Rajat (irritated) - Papa ne kaha tha ki mai tumhe ghar lekar aau kaise lekar aau ye nahi kaha tha!

Before Purvi could understand anything he picked her up in his arms in bridal style and make her sit inside the car forcefully….she kept on protesting fakely but he didn't listened anything and drove the car towards the house

Purvi (in mind) - mene kaha tha na aap khud mujhe lene aayenge….she glanced at her angry husband…vaise gusse mai bahut cute lagte hai aap mere saddu kumar….she smiled

Rajat stopped the car in front of his house and walked inside….Purvi too walked behind him…he entered inside his room and again got busy in working on his laptop Purvi sat beside him

Purvi - Rajat! suno na….baby suno na!

Rajat (in disbelief) - baby?….she nodded her head in yes innocently….tumhe kitni baar bola hai mene mujhe ye baby babu ye sab mat bulaya karo!

Purvi (innocently) - to kya bulau? sonu monuuu….she pinched his nose

Rajat - tumhe mujhe irritate karne mai bahut maja aata hai na?

Purvi - haan bahut! aap gusse mai itne cute jo lagte hai…she winked at him smiling

Rajat shook his head in disappointment and started walking outside Purvi got up and pushed him to the wall holding his hand!

Rajat - mujhe bahar jaana hai!

Purvi kept her both hands on the side of the wall blocking his way

Purvi (innocently) - to jaaiye na mene kab roka hai?

Rajat (giving up) - okay fine! I am sorry

Purvi (victorious smile) - chaliye thik hai maaf kiya aapko iss baar….she moved aside removing her hand from the wall

Rajat pinned her to the wall holding her shoulder tightly and looked into her eyes intensely

Rajat - lekin ek baat humesha yaad rakhna tumhe koi aur haath bhi lagaye ye mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai tum sirf meri ho sirf meri!

Purvi knew he was possessive about her and she liked this thing the most….she smiled seeing his love behind his anger…she liked him the most when he gets jealous and angry

Rajat - tum sun bhi rahi ho mai kya bol raha hu?

Purvi gazes at his lips he looks hot whenever he gets angry she couldn't resist herself….she started kissing on his lips deeply he was shocked at first but he too responded after sometime…his anger melted in seconds she smiled under the kiss she knew very well how to melt his anger…she broke the kiss after sometime.

Purvi - aapka naam Rajat Kumar nahi Ravan Kumar hona chahiye kitna gussa karte hai aap….she made a fake angry face and turned to other side

Rajat knew all her dramas he smiled and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder

Rajat - mujhe gussa bhi tum hi dilaati hu..he kissed on her shoulder

Purvi (turning to him) - haaan kyunki aap gusse mai bahut cute lagte hai….I Love You Baby….she suppressed her smile

Rajat (irritated) - Puchki tum!

Purvi (teasingly) - kya hua mere babu ko?….she pinches his nose….mera sona mera baby!

Rajat - abhi batata hu mai tumhe!

he tried to catch her but she started running here and there he too started running behind her and finally succeeded in catching her holding her hand but she lost her balance in the process and they both falls down on the bed together….Purvi was at the bottom and Rajat above her

Rajat - to kya bol rahi thi tum?

Purvi (lost) - vo mai!

Rajat - bolo na?

Purvi pushed him to the other side of the bed with a jerk and got up.

Purvi (giggling) - mai bol rahi thi ki khana ban gaya hai mere babu ko bhukh lagi hogi na?

Rajat rolled his eyes before he could do anything she ran from there showing him a thumbs down sign….he shook his head in disappointment and a sweet smile appeared on his face.

 **THE END**


End file.
